


A Study In Nonsense

by Professor_Piggy



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Piggy/pseuds/Professor_Piggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ever expanding collection of oneshots and short little stories that will likely cover a range of themes, but almost all will be shippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Statistical Improbability

“How could Twilight Sparkle be so stupid? She’s supposed to be so clever – all those problems and spells and…and…” The Pegasus trailed off, halting her haphazard pacing around the table. She whirled on her friend, fire in her eyes and a scowl on her face, “Help me out here, Fluttershy! I’m running out of words!”

Fluttershy blinked up at her oldest friend, shrinking away from her just a little. When she spoke her voice was quavering, just a little. “Um….well….it might help if you’d stop drinking for a little while? Maybe then you’d be able to think of something?”

Rainbow Dash stared at her flatly for a long moment before she answered, sarcasm dripping from each word. “Yeah. Because drinking less of this non-alcoholic cider will _definitely_ help me think more clearly.  Great thinking, Fluttershy!” She pointed a hoof to Rarity, not even bothering to look at the unicorn. “You! Words, now!”

With a toss of her mane and a demure, restrained smile Rarity rose from the table and made her way over to the agitated Pegasus. She leaned against her slowly and, as her grin grew wider, slightly more manic, she began to speak.

“Personally I think it’s atrocious the way she threw poor Pinkie out like that. One would think that a pony so well versed in careful study would be something other than _completely blind_. Pinkie took her _flowers_ , darlings! Did you know that? Honestly, flowers! Not chocolate flowers, or peppermint flowers, or squirting flowers! It was a big bouquet! I _never_ get flowers!” Here she cast a pointed look over at Rainbow Dash, but the Pegasus had her eyes closed, nodding along in agreement.

“I know! Nopony ever gets me flowers either. Not that I _want_ flowers!” She added quickly, glaring around the room , daring anypony to offer her flowers. “But come on! Pinkie wore a dress! A dress! And it wasn’t food stained or _anything_!”  Dash snorted in disgust, “I mean I’m not exactly the smartest pony in the world but even I would’ve gotten that!”

“It is true that you’re not the the most brilliant diamond in the bunch.” Rarity mused, shooting a sideways glance and a smirk at Rainbow Dash. “But there are some things you’re better at than anypony else here. I never even would’ve guessed what she was up to but you spotted it a mile off! I just wish we’d followed her to a successful wooing.” The unicorn sighed, then suddenly stopped and turned to stare wide eyed at Fluttershy. “Not…not that we _followed_ her or anything. We just so happened to be going the same way, that’s all and –“

The bakery door flew open and in trotted Applejack, face set in a stony expression and a slight frown on her face. She moved slowly to the table and collapsed down next to Fluttershy, burying her face in her forelegs with a sigh.

The other three ponies stared at her, waiting with baited breath.  Applejack said nothing. This continued for several minutes before Fluttershy let out a pained whine. “What _happened_? It’s not nice to keep us all in suspense like this!”

“Three hours.” The earth pony sounded drained, exhausted. “Three. Hours. Three hours to explain to that darn egghead that maybe Pinkie Pie wasn’t prankin’ her. This time.” She raised her head, glaring at her friends. “Next time, y’all can march your flanks over there an’ argue romantic type stuff with the girl. I’ve heard enough about statistical impossibility to last me a lifetime.”

Then she grinned. “Last I saw, Twilight had a whole bunch o’ balloons tied to a cake – don’t worry, she didn’t make it – and was floating it over here. I reckon it might be nice if the rest of us were to skedaddle. Let her be the one to wake up sleepin’ beauty.”

Dash grinned, and threw her arms around Rarity, who had tears in her eyes. “Beautifully done, darling. I knew you had it in you.” Then she sniffed. “Somewhere. Deep within you.” This won a chuckle from Dash, which sounded ever so slightly choked – almost like she was fighting tears.

Fluttershy just smiled, glancing up at the door, to Pinkie’s room. It had opened, just a little – nopony else had noticed, but she had. “Come on girls.” She whispered gently. “Lets go – I think Pinkie deserves some time with her special somepony.” She giggled “No matter how stupid she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: The circumstances leading to, following, or surrounding somepony uttering the question, “How could Twilight Sparkle be so stupid?”


	2. Her Own Game

It had sounded so easy, the night before. That was one of the problems being friends with ponies like them. They were brave ponies, confident ponies – the type of ponies to charge a problem head on and keep batting at it until it broke, even if the only way to do it was to break themselves too. And that worked for some problems, even if she herself preferred different methods. But sometimes – just sometimes – she wondered if her friends had ever even tried to deal with real problems. Problems like this one.

_“C’mon Fluttershy, it’s not that hard! All you have to do is walk up to her and be ‘Hey, you! I like you, even if you’re crazy! We should totally hang out and stuff,” and she’ll be all like, oh you are the most awesome pony ever and we should totally make out!”_

Yeah. That had been great advice. She had flittered and fluttered and stumbled over her words and now she was sitting here in the middle of a bar across from that perfect pink pony. She watched as the pony rocked slowly back and forth on her hooves, humming softly to herself with her eyes closed. Places like this – loud, crowded places all full of ponies – flowed through Pinkie in a way Fluttershy had never been able to understand. She was glowing, almost bouncing for all her stillness. She took Fluttershy’s breath away, just a little bit, and for the thousandth time that night she found her words stolen away by the smile on her friend’s face. She loved her. So much. And she felt so safe.

So why had it been almost an hour since she had actually _said_ anything?

_“As much as I hate to admit it, darling, Rainbow Dash isn’t all that far off. I mean, normally I’d recommend grand, elaborate gestures. Flowers, diamonds, a serenade, a beautiful midnight stroll by the moonlight, followed by a dance. But… some ponies are just a little too…well, dense for that approach.”_

_“Hey! That’s what you did to me! You said that was just to celebrate the young fliers contest!”_

_“Yes dear. Precisely. And if you’re oblivious…well…to use an analogy Fluttershy would appreciate you rather resemble your pets – your mind, well decidedly awesome, is slow and bumbling. Pinkie’s is…well, you see where I’m going with this, I’m sure.”_

She had to say something. She sipped at her drink, desperately trying to sooth her dry throat, and then sipped at it again. And again. She wasn’t sure why she thought it would help. The other thirteen glasses hadn’t.  But it didn’t matter – when she opened her mouth to speak, Pinkie Pie cut her off.

“Hey Fluttershy, wanna play a game with me?” The grin on her friends face was infectious, and she found herself nodding dumbly. Yes. Yes she wanted to play. Any game. Every game. Forever. Mostly, though, she wanted the party pony to kiss her. At least then she’d have an excuse for not talking.

“Yay!” Pinkie bounced into the air, cheer echoing throughout the bar. More than one pony glanced at her, and she bowed. Then, she narrowed her eyes a little, and her smile took on a more challenging tone. “Ya see, I can’t help but notice that even with all the drinking you’re not even tipsy and I don’t see that all that often so I was wondering…do you want to have a drink off? I promise I’ll go easy on ya!”

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy realised, was already a little drunk. No way would the party pony have challenged Fluttershy to that kind of game otherwise. Not with things as they were. After all, there was no way that the poor pink pony stood a chance. A small smile crept onto her face, and she nodded, eliciting another cheer from Pinkie.

“Waiter! Bring us everything! All the cider you have, and all of whatever she’s drinking! And for everypony else too! Put it all on Pinkie Pie!”

The two stared each other down, eyes narrowed and little smiles on their faces. They had bonded, a long time ago, over games like this. It was just like old times. Only with more alcohol.

_“And if it gets awkward just get her drunk! Pinkie’s an awesome drunk. She’ll have a blast.”_

_“Rainbow Dash! How **dare** you!?”_

_“What? Oh, ew. Ew! No. Not like that! Ugh! Now I can’t get it outta my head! Thanks, Rarity!”_

Pinkie downed a drink, then another, and another. Fluttershy matched her glass for glass. Ten bottles. Twenty. Thirty. How much could Pinkie drink? Finally, the party pony was showing signs of being a little off-kilter. “Do…do you remember that time? That…when Dash first came, and got all yelly? And then you got all yelly, and told her to stop being a meanie pants, and made it okay? You always make it okay.” Then she giggled, high and musical. “But you’re still going down! All the way down!”

Fluttershy smiled, calmly, and downed another drink. Pinkie was having fun. Lots of fun. And that was good. That meant she might want to do it again.

Another half hour, and Pinkie was starting to slip. She was staring at Fluttershy, head tilted slightly and eyes half lidded. “And…and that time with Gummy! When he…with Rarity! And you were like grr and Gummy was all like ‘Kiss her you fool, what are you waiting for!? You love her don’t you!?’ and then Dashie threw Rocky away and we had to go resuce…rescue her. Remember?” She blinked, and her smile grew wider. “He was right, you know. I totally should have kissed you. That would’ve been the super bestest thing ever!” And then, quite suddenly, Pinkie Pie fainted.

Fluttershy was blushing scarlet. Very slowly, and with all the calm she could muster, she finished her drink and poured another. If Pinkie was serious, that was good. If not, that was okay – she would continue to love her friend - her stupid, silly, crazy little friend – for as long as it took. Another glass down.

Fluttershy lifted her friend off the floor and began to lead her out, smiling softly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had quite so much to drink. She tended to avoid it in favour of tea, but it had been Pinkie’s treat after all. And spring water was _so good_. She really couldn’t be blamed, could she, if she hadn’t been able to resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Two ponies go to a bar; one gets extremely drunk.


	3. Having A Blast

Her head hurt.

That wasn’t altogether uncommon – long nights reading in the library by candlelight meant she almost always had a low grade headache. But this was a different feeling altogether – it was like a pressure in her head, squeezing her brain like a vice. She felt like she was going to explode. By Celestia, what was wrong with her? And why was she so _cold?_

She tried to pull her blanket closer around her only to discover it gone. In its place was something much squishier, if just as warm. That seemed odd. Not the change in the physical properties of what was clearly not her blanket – that just meant somepony was cuddled up to her. No, what was curious was how calm she felt. Normally she would have been slightly disturbed, eager to investigate. But today, it seemed, was not a normal day – she didn’t feel at all worried, or unhappy. She just felt a little dizzy.

Slowly the unicorn opened her eyes and looked around her. A prickling of unease rose up, quite suddenly, and again she was surprised by her own apathy – perhaps she was in shock? It seemed logical, given the still smouldering debris that lay scattered around her, decorated here and there with strands of confetti and three unconscious ponies. Four ponies, total – Rainbow Dash, it appeared, had somehow been imbedded in what remained of the roof and was shouting loudly, panicking. Another voice, softer and calmer, was talking to her and – Twilight Sparkle assumed – trying to get her free.

That accounted for Fluttershy. And Applejack was on top of that shelf over there, Rarity passed out – with one foreleg draped dramatically over her forehead and a cushion beneath her – in the center of the room. She was drooling, just a little. And Fluttershy was draped over Twilight Sparkle, face buried in her side and tears streaming – Twilight blinked.

Okay. That meant Pinkie was on the roof, trying to help Rainbow Dash. That was okay – she was allowed to be wrong sometimes, and in her defense it was slightly odd for Pinkie not to be the one shouting.

“Where am I?” She wondered aloud, and the Pegasus at her side snapped her head up and threw her forelegs around her neck.

“Twilight! You’re awake! I was so worried!” Twilight nodded calmly. That made sense. Fluttershy _was_ often worried, though why she felt the need to announce it this time eluded the unicorn.

“I’m okay, Fluttershy. Are you? You look like you’ve been crying.”

“Well…um….I think I’m okay.” The Pegasus squeaked, “I was just a little startled when it backfired, that’s all….I’m um…I’m not used to explosions.”

Fluttershy hung her head, blushing as though not being used to explosions was some terrible failing, and Twilight hugged her. She herself was plenty used to explosions, but not everypony was – as her neighbours had been quick to inform her, when she had moved in. “It’s okay, Fluttershy. I don’t think anypony could reasonably think you’d be used to explosions. But…what backfired?”

“You…don’t remember?” A tilt of the head – usually a signal of confusion, or curiousity. Also unreasonably adorable. “But…you…and Pinkie…with Dash!” Fluttershy stared at her earnestly, as though that explained everything.

“Right.” Twilight said, dryly. “That explains everything. Lets wake up Applejack. She’ll know what happened.”

The apple pony, it turned out, did in fact know what had happened. This became quite clear when she slammed a hoof into Twilight’s face, and began yelling. Twilight was aware, dimly, that she should be upset by that. Yes. She was definitely in shock. “What were you thinking!?” Her friend roared at her, “I expect that kinda thing from them two up there, but not from you! You’re meant to be the smart one!”

She _was_ meant to be the smart one. There really wasn’t any arguing with that. So she opted instead for another tactic – she put on her best Fluttershy impression, blinking up at the earth pony, and whimpered “Applejack, I don’t know what I did!” There were even tears. She was ninety percent sure that they weren’t real tears, but she didn’t remember trying to fake them. Odd.

“Oh, for goodness sake Applejack. Get off the poor girl – can’t you see she’s in shock? You’re frightening her. And this is all your fault, anyway.” That was Rarity, of course. Rarity would save her. Rarity was nice. “If you hadn’t encouraged her idiocy we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Rarity would save her. Rarity was a jerk, but Rarity would save her.

“Now wait just a minute – don’t you go blamin’ me for this! It wasn’t me who –“ If Applejack had sounded angry before, now she was furious. She was also cut off mid-sentence by Rarity, doing her best Applejack impression. Twilight noted that it wasn’t a terribly good Applejack impression, but logic suggested that Rarity was doing her best – Rarity did her best at everything.

“Well golly gee gosh, Twilight, do you really think you can launch these here apples all the way to my farm!? Sure would save me a lot of walking, even though I was _just_ trying to talk you out of it and complaining about how dangerous it would be!” She nodded “As such, it must be an _absolutely wonderful_ idea!”

Rarity has started out speaking calmly, though there had been an edge in her voice. Now she was yelling, and tears were forming in her eyes. “Did it not occur to you, in that tiny little head of yours, that _Twilight has never been drunk!?_ Did it not occur to you that pushing her to do something she knew was a bad idea while she was _dancing around the room with a wine glass balanced on her muzzle was unbelievably stupid!?”_

“Listen here, princess –“

_“No!”_ She stomped a hoof against the ground and narrowed her eyes at the earth pony. When she spoke again she just sounded tired. “We could have died, Applejack – that’s not me exaggerating. Look at this place. You’re all just lucky I hadn’t had anything to drink – if that delightfully stupid alligator hadn’t put me off Pinkie’s beverages I’d never have been able to cast that spell.”

Okay. So, ignoring the lies Rarity was spouting about her dancing - which was technically remarkable and followed all the rules of the books she had read on the subject – what did that leave? She had allegedly done something stupid, though that seemed unlikely, her friends couldn’t be trusted to keep her lack of a social life secret, and apparently Rarity had saved all their lives, somehow. There was also a nagging fear that she had forgotten to check her punch for alligator related contaminants.

“Rarity.” The unicorn didn’t answer, having already spun on a hoof and started away. She didn’t get very far – Fluttershy stopped her, and hugged her. And then Rarity was crying, and Applejack was looking very ashamed. That was good – nopony should ever hit a friend, even if that friend was an insensitive jerk who wasn’t worried for her crying friend. Except she was, wasn’t she? She could tell from the way she suddenly wanted to vomit and cry, even if the feelings themselves were absent.

Gently she lifted Applejack off of her with magic, and dropped her – maybe a little roughly – back to the ground before heading over to speak with the other unicorn.

“Rarity?” She began - and then stopped  immediately, as Fluttershy caught her eye and shook her head slowly, never stopping the soothing flow of words she was saying – except, Twilight noted, to kiss Rarity squarely on the muzzle. Twilight frowned at that. She hadn’t noticed any feelings between the two mares before – they hadn’t been exhibiting any of the classic signs of infatuation, and she knew all of them off by heart –

“Ummm, Twilight?” A bright pink hoof danced back and forth in front of her eyes, and was followed rapidly by a rather dull, though still breathtaking, pair of delightfully blue eyes. They normally made Twilight smile, but today they looked empty. And the voice accompanying them was uncharacteristically hesitant – Pinkie Pie was afraid, or sad, and she needed Twilight to make things better. Normally, this would be a dream come true – technically it still was, but something about the fact it had cost Pinkie Pie her home made it hard to feel good about.

“What is it, Pinkie Pie? Are you okay?”

The other pony blinked at her, as though she had asked the world’s stupidest question. This was, Twilight decided, probably because she had just asked the world’s stupidest question. The Pink Pony still nodded though, and offered Twilight a little smile. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Don’t you worry, Twilight – Pinkie Pie always lands on her hooves. Eventually.” Then she glanced up, and added “But I think Dashie’s gonna land on her cute little butt –“ She paused for a moment, to give the ensnared pegasus a chance to hurl expletives down at her, and then continued, “- real soon if we don’t help her. The roof is coming apart. I was hoping you could catch her, maybe?”

Of course. Of course that was what she wanted. Twilight remembered now. Bits, anyways. She remembered Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down, excited at the prospect of finally launching a pony – a real one – out of the party cannon. She remembered Dash, standing proudly atop the monstrousity, swaying slightly due to her intoxication. She remembered the way Pinkie’s face had lit up when Twilight had suggested making the whole thing more awesome – bringing more bang. She lived for that expression.

She remembered Pinkie giving Dash a good luck kiss – a very good luck kiss indeed, and a very long one – before letting her climb into the cannon. And then there was only confetti.

For just a moment, she considered letting Rainbow Dash hit the ground. She deserved it, for stealing Pinkie’s heart away. She and Pinkie were more compatible, darn it – how many famous couples consisted of a straightmare and her goofy sidekick? Twilight didn’t actually know. But she bet it was a lot. And she bet there were far fewer functional couples in which both partners were goofy lunatics. She also wondered, just briefly, if she might be biased. But that was impossible – she was a scholar. Twilight Sparkle was never biased.  

She sighed. It felt good, to hear real emotion come from her. Of course she would catch Dash. Of course – Dash was her friend an she would never let her get seriously hurt. Especially not when she could stop it. Not even the sound of splintering wood could distract her from her task. Nor could the sound of Rainbow Dash screaming as she plummeted down towards her just – oh, that wasn’t good.

At the last possible second her horn flared, and Dash stopped, suspended in midair. She didn’t stop screaming quite as quickly. That was unsurprising – her wings were trapped in the piece of ceiling that had fallen loose with her, and falling like that with no control had to be new to someone as brilliant and amazing and perfect as Rainbow Dash apparently was. Stupid Rainbow Dash. Her yelling was hurting Twilight’s head, like her Pinkie-stealing hurt her heart. Twilight decided to stop it.

She hugged the Pegasus and held her for a moment. “It’s okay, Rainbow. You’re among friends. We’re here for you.” Slowly, the Pegasus calmed. First she stopped screaming. Then she loosened her hold on the unicorn. Then she whispered a thank you. And finally she shoved Twilight away, angrily announcing that she didn’t like mushy stuff. That was normal. And it was good. Twilight felt good.

It was good to know that even if she kind of hated Dash right now, she still loved her a whole lot more. They were still friends. Neither Pinkie nor Dash was going to race away on rainbow contrail made of awesome and parties. She still had them. And they were still the same. She smiled, a little bit of happiness seeping back into her, and pushed herself up – only to immediately be tackled by Pinkie Pie, who peppered her face with tiny kisses as Dash fell over, laughing hysterically.

“Pinkie!” Twilight giggled, “Enough!” She grinned at her friends – all her friends – and looked around her. “We’ve got a lot of work to do if we want this place cleaned up for the party tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The mane six all wake up in Sugarcube Corner after a wild night. But everypony remembers last night differently.


	4. Goodbye, Pinkie Pie

Gummy didn’t understand. His Pinkie had left him. She had brought him out to the swamp to play in the water as she so often did, allowing him an hour or two to indulge the animal within - blissful time he usually spent meditating in silence, on the beauty and wonder of his life, or the delicious taste of swamp flies.

But this time there had been no games. No laughter. No kisses, tasting of chocolate and filling his kind and generous heart with delight. There had been only silence. And when he had tried to inquire, to ask what was wrong with his Pinkie so he could make it better he had only made things worse.

He had tried to latch onto her mane, and whisper comforts in her ears as he so often did - but she had cried out, and scolded him. Pushed him away. As she had removed the hair from between his teeth - those strange, pointy abominations he had never been allowed to have before - he had tasted her tears, sweet and delicious like Sarsaparilla, but oh so heart breaking.

And he had realised. Had known, right then - she didn’t love him anymore. He had done something, or said something, or eaten something that he shouldn’t have, and now his world, as bright and pink and fuzzy as she remained, was breaking apart before him. And as he stroked her mane, with the yellow one - he normally would have been saddened, at not remembering her name, but today he didn’t care - looked on, afraid and saddened, she hugged him. Just once. It was warm and cuddly and soft and safe, as it always had been, but it was also goodbye.

Because then she was gone. Without a word, and without a warning. And he was still there, wondering. Hadn’t he been a good Gummy? A clever Gummy? A kind Gummy? He had been a handsome Gummy, he knew, and a caring Gummy. But… it hadn’t been enough.

As surges of emotion - pain, and fear, sorrow and regret - flowed through him, filling him with an agony no lesser gator could comprehend, Gummy blinked back tears. Dimly, he was aware that he hadn’t moved from that spot in four days. For one such as him - so brimming with life and energy, never still - that was almost unthinkable.

Gummy did not care, for he was broken. Broken like a candy wrapper, sailing through the wind and filling it with the delicious scent of eclair, dancing on the breeze, twirling before his eyes, enticing him. Tempting him. Calling him. He darted forward, lunged for it, and found it to be real. And then, from atop her head - a reversal Gummy would never have believed possible a few short years ago - she stroked him.

“Heya, Gummy. I missed you, so I came to visit! I know Fluttershy said I probably shouldn’t, but…you missed me too, right?”

And suddenly, Gummy was whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt here. Just a bit of faux-dramatic Gummy.


	5. Daring Do: A Lost Treasure

“You.” She glared at the Pegasus across from her, anger flaring in her chest. She wanted to yell, wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. Not here, and not now. That wouldn’t be cool. It would ruin her image, and maybe more importantly – maybe – it would make a bad impression on her adoring public. Instead, she kept her voice level and her expression calm. “What are _you_ doing here?”

She figured that keeping calm didn’t have to mean being _nice_. And she only had so much self-restraint.

A hush hung over the crowd, kids and grown ups – most of whom were pretending to be parents, and some of whom might actually _be_ parents – staring on in silence as the scene unfolded. The kids probably say her confronting some diabolical doer of dastardly deeds. She hoped. She really hoped they didn’t see their hero calling out a terrified yellow mare who hadn’t done anything but say hello. That’d be really, really tough to explain – she could do it, of course. She could do anything. But she didn’t want to.

As for the adults…ugh. Most of them probably didn’t have a clue. But some of them, without doubt, were gazing up at her and thinking things like ‘Oooooh, she’s in love! She totally wants to have her babies!’ That made her angry. It made her _furious_. Because, if she was perfectly honest with herself, it was true. But they couldn’t know that. They weren’t allowed to know that. She never failed. She was a hero.

“I…I just…you said…” The Pegasus whimpered, and she was pretty sure any chance of her being considered a ‘diabolical evildoer’ flew out the window as she did. If it hadn’t been for the crowd, she might have groaned. Instead she stood, forelegs folded over her chest and leaning on the podium. Her voice, when she spoke, was one of practised disdain.

“Oh, I know what I said. But that was before I knew you were a spy sent to beguile me by…” Think fast. Think fast. Not fast enough. “The Pink Paradox!” Internally, she groaned. What kind of name was that? She couldn’t change it now, though. “And after all the good times we had, you run off with…” Oops “The… diamond heart of…Discord…and  leave me for dead!?”

The other mare blinked her adorable traitor eyes, clearly confused. She tilted her head slightly, opened her mouth. Closed it again. Blinked a few more times and then, very very slowly, turned to look out over the crowd of ponies assembled before the stage. Dozens and dozens of them, all staring straight at her. A moment before Fluttershy froze, Daring Do realised her mistake.

Even as the petrified Pegasus began to emit a low whining sound, Daring raised a hoof, signalling for the curtains to drop. She watched, in slow motion, as the mare she loved – _had_ loved – spun on a hoof and tried to bolt away. And she felt the collision as she landed in front of the panicking pony, wrapping her forelegs around her and hugging her gently. “Relax, Fluttershy. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Even to her own ears, her normally booming voice sounded quiet, dull and empty.

“You…why did you… _.Discord_ …there were…”

“Yeah, I know. There were ponies.”

“I…I trusted –“

“Yeah, I trusted you too. Difference is, I didn’t betray that trust.” She felt the other pony shrink, just a little, in her arms and felt a little surge of joy. It was petty. Beyond petty. But she had learned to take the little victories, even when they hurt. Didn’t mean she didn’t hate herself for it.

“You…you did! You made me look like….like a monster in front of…”

“In front of all the little kids who came out to see their hero? Yeah, I guess I kinda did. Thing is, Shy, you’re a moron.” That felt good. If slightly sickening. “You _know_ I don’t take surprises well. You _knew_ I was gonna flip out when I saw you. And you still decided to walk up onto the stage in the middle of a press conference and say ‘Hello, Daring Do. Um, if it’s not too much trouble will you melt like butter and do exactly what I want you to because I’m gorgeous and you’re stupid?’”

“That’s _not_ what I said!”

“No! Really? Ugh.”

Fluttershy pushed away from her – hard – and Daring Do found herself lying on her back, blinking up at the Pegasus, who stared down at her with wet, hurt eyes. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, “I’m so sorry. For everything.” It wasn’t the first time Daring had heard those words, and even now they still rung hollow. Fluttershy wasn’t sorry. That wasn’t the kind of thing you did to ponies if you were just going to be _sorry_.

She didn’t say it, though. Not for any sentimental reason – when she opened her mouth the Pegasus started rambling again, and she had no choice but to listen.

“I…I thought if I came in public you’d…have to be nice. You wouldn’t be able to yell. I know that was wrong – you have every right to be angry, and I don’t really have any right at all to ask you for anything. Especially not without…not without listening to what you have to say, first.”

Every right to be angry, huh? Yeah. She did. She knew it. It wasn’t her fault. It had never been her fault. She was Daring Do – she didn’t betray ponies.

And yet…she wasn’t angry. Well, that was a lie. But she wasn’t angry at Fluttershy. She hadn’t been for a long time. She stood, as she spoke, her voice like daggers. “I only have one thing to say. One question for you.”

Her heart fluttered a little as Fluttershy’s eyes met hers – she looked so afraid. Of her. But she nodded anyway. She’d always been braver than Daring.

“Was it worth it?” Celestia, she sounded so pathetic. She shouldn’t care. She shouldn’t want so badly for Fluttershy to be happy. But she did. “Was _she_ worth it? Does she treat you good?” Okay, that was totally three questions. But she was allowed three questions, if she wanted them.

Her heart stopped in her chest when Fluttershy tore her eyes away, casting her eyes down. She knew the answer before she even heard it. “She doesn’t know.” It was only a whisper, but it echoed like…like…a big bell or something. “I never…I couldn’t….”

_I couldn’t tell her, Daring Do. I had no trouble at all asking you out. Telling you I loved you. I had no trouble holding you and telling you that you were the best pony in the world. Because it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if I lost you – you didn’t matter. I just didn’t know it yet._

Daring stomped a hoof, and rolled her eyes, spinning away from the other pony. The stinging in her eyes meant she couldn’t look at her. Wouldn’t look at her. Nopony got to see Daring Do cry. “Then what are you here for? Shouldn’t you be declaring your love and having smooches with Rainbow Dancer or whatever her name is!?” It was Rainbow Dash, of course. She knew it as well as she knew her own. And she _hated_ it. The name, and the pony it belonged to.

“…Rainbow Dash. She um…Oh…” There was a hitch in the Pegasus voice, and it caught Daring’s attention “She’s hurt. Badly. She um…she could die.”

Good. The thought echoed up from deep within her and she hated herself for it. In an instant, it was gone. “Let me guess, then. You and your little friends, you’re a big deal – Elements of Harmony and all that. If there was a magic relic that could fix it, you’d be all over it in a hoofbeat and you and her’d be making out on a cloud somewhere.” She bit down on her tongue as the other Pegasus whimpered. She might have to take her brother up on those etiquette lessons, one day. “And that means one of two things. Either your friends don’t believe there’s a chance, and you don’t seem like the quitting types to me. Or you’ve found yourself a little miracle cure relic, and it’s….I dunno, split into pieces I guess? So you need me to get one of them. About right?”

“Oh…uhm…kind of.” There was hesitation, in that beautiful voice. But also determination like Daring had never heard. “You see…Twilight has to stay with Rainbow Dash. To…” _To keep her alive_ “And um… Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie went off to search for a cure – they came to Canterlot, to talk to the Princess. But…Twilight mentioned this…other possibility. And yes, it’s a relic – heavily guarded, in a temple not too far from here. She didn’t want to risk losing the chance for an actual cure.”

Daring heard a long, shuddering sigh and fought the urge to hug Fluttershy very, very tightly.

“And um…I knew _you_ were in Canterlot so I…” A swallow “I know if anypony can help me find it, if it’s real, it’s you. Please. I can’t let her _die_. I have to tell her.”

Daring snorted, “I could’ve told you that a few years ago, idiot.” She turned to face the Pegasus and looked her in the eye. “Tell you what – promise me you’ll tell her, as soon as she’s up outta that bed, and we’ll go get whatever doodad you’re after.”

“Promise? But…”

“ _Promise_. If she’s worth saving, if she’s worth feeling this way about, she’s damn well worth telling.”

“I…I promise.”

“Good. Lets go save your stupid little friend.”

As Fluttershy launched herself forward, throwing her forelegs around Daring’s neck, Daring felt a little better. Not a lot. But maybe saving this Rainbow Dash would make her a better pony. A pony who deserved a pony as wonderful as Fluttershy. If not…at least it might be fun. And maybe they’d be friends again, by the end of it.

That’d be….nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Write an adventure story in which Daring Do teams up with one of the Mane Six to go on a rescue mission to save Rainbow Dash.
> 
> Full disclosure: I totally didn't read the prompt right, and so failed to write an adventure story.


	6. The Gift of Laughter

“No.” The word came out much more sharply than he had intended, and he immediately regretted it – the way his wife’s face fell so suddenly, the small little smile he had fallen in love with melting away into a devastated frown as she turned her shining blue eyes away from him. “We’re not calling our little girl…that. She’d be a laughing stock, Annabelle!”

Annabelle didn’t respond for a moment – she nuzzled little Amy, who lay sleeping in her arms. The newborn filly cooed gently and snuggled deeper into her grey fur, and he felt his breath catch a little in his throat. She was so beautiful. They all were. Amy. Lina. And her. The last little one, sleeping peacefully in the cot with her little sister and every so often letting out what sounded like a giggle.

“I thought it was a pretty name. I know it doesn’t fit with your families tradition, but I just thought… I don’t know. Forget I said anything.” She sounded so low. She often did – Annabelle had always been prone to depression, and it was difficult to make her smile. He tried his best, of course. He always tried his best.

“It’s not that.” He insisted, firmly – and it wasn’t. He smiled at his wife, hoping to reignite some small spark of the smile she had had on her face a moment before. None was forthcoming.

“Then what is it, Deep? Do you just insist on naming them all yourself? I let you name Amy and Lina, but you can’t let me have this one thing?”

He took a step back, bile rising in his throat. That hurt. Not because she meant it to hurt him, but because she believed it – even if his wife had been the type to try and hurt people, and she wasn’t, he could see it in her eyes. Annabelle really believed he was just doing it out of…what, spite? A desire to be in charge? It wasn’t that. It couldn’t be that.

“She’ll be a laughingstock.” His voice was shaking. He hadn’t intended that – he wanted to convince her, not beg her. “They’ll make fun of her – call her names, tell her she’s wrong. They’ll hate her!”

Her blue eyes narrowed, and he took a step back. Wordlessly, she kissed Amy on the top of her little purple head and placed her down gently next to her sisters. The nameless filly immediately threw her forelegs around Amy and squealed in delight. Annabelle’s smile reappeared, just briefly, and then she had her arms around him.

“You stupid, stupid stallion.” The words were harsh, but the tone was warm. “That’s what all this has been about all this time?”

He wanted to take offense. Wanted to say it wasn’t stupid. Because it wasn’t, and he knew it – it was his job, to protect that beautiful little bundle of laughter. To protect all of them. He wasn’t going to let them suffer the same way he had. But he knew she wasn’t trying to hurt him.

“It’s not stupid, Belle. You don’t know what it’s like to –“

“To have a name everyone makes fun of? Of course not.” She actually snickered a little, then, “Because Annabelle Sylvia Pie –“ Here she paused, and struck a regal pose. He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth; Annabelle rarely made jokes, but when she did she tended to put her all into them. “- is just such a common name. My friends Pudding Pop and Twinkle Wish never _stopped_ making fun of me.”

He frowned. “I think it’s a beautiful –“

“A beautiful name. I know you do. And you know what? Even though their teasing hurt me, I think it’s a beautiful name too. And I also like yours.” She stared into his eyes, expression flat, daring him to challenge her.

“But – “ He couldn’t help it; she had to be lying.

“Deep Schist!” She cut him off, an edge creeping into her voice “If you try and tell me I’m not allowed to like your name, I am going to throw away your hat and you will not be able to stop me. You know this as well as I do!”

It was true. He really couldn’t argue with it – when his wife wanted something a certain way, it had a way of just…happening. It had always puzzled him, a little bit – she seemed to be able to unlock any lock, find whatever she was looking for in moments – and when she wanted things to disappear, they went. Instead he just nodded, wondering just how forlorn he had to look.

She smiled at him, and stepped closer to plant a kiss on the end of his muzzle. “Good. Now, explain to me again why you think naming her after my mother would be such a horrible idea?”

He couldn’t. He knew it, and she knew it. And really…it was a beautiful name. And it fit her so perfectly. Like it was made for her. Giving his wife a small smile, Schist wandered over to the cot and stared down at his three daughters. Amethyst and Tourmalina were sleeping peacefully, a pink foreleg wrapped around each.

But she stared back at him, grinning as though she were born to. Quietly, slowly, he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the head. If they wanted to make fun of her, ridicule her, he would just have to be there to stop it.

“I love you, Pinkamina Diane Pie.” His voice was a whisper. The giggle of delight which erupted from the filly a moment later was not.

It was, he decided, the most beautiful sound in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Two pony parents discuss what to name their foal.


	7. Duet

All around her there was laughter. Wherever she looked, the sound of it echoed in her ears, hastening her heartbeats and shaking her to her very core. Before her, around her, there was nothing but a swarm of smiling, swaying ponies all waiting for one thing. All eyes were fixed on her, anticipating that moment just as she herself was; the moment she had been planning for, practising for, preparing for in every second she could spare for the last week.

It had to be perfect. It would be perfect. Because she was perfect - that paradoxical pink pony, planner of parties and stealer of hearts. The mare who had begged her, pleaded with her for so long to give it just one chance. Who had whispered words and spun stories, and convinced her that she would love this feeling – did love this feeling – and just hadn’t realised it yet. Her perfect Pinkie, who had once again proven herself so very, very right.

All around her there was laughter. But nowhere more than at her side, silent and swaying – drinking in the happiness radiating from the ponies all around them. Happiness she had given to them, just as she had worked so hard to bring it to the one she loved – even before she had. Slowly – too slowly – those bright blue eyes fluttered open, finally sensing her gaze, and her mind went blank. For just that moment, there was only the sparkle in those eyes and the smile on the perfect pink face.

And then she began to sing. Her voice carried through the air as though she was born for it, but as those eyes – enchanting, excited, exquisite – stared into her own she had no doubt who they were meant for. What they were meant for.

 

  
_~ In a world so full of beautiful places_

_Happy friends and smiling faces_

_All I ever wanted to do_

_Was make it a little brighter~_

Pinkie’s smile grew wider, her voice louder, with every note. It was beautiful. It was breathtaking. It was like nothing she had ever heard, and she had heard more of Pinkie’s lovely, lilting voice than anypony – she couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t look away. She didn’t ever want to.

 

  
_~I didn’t really care who_

_As long as I could make their hearts lighter_

_And maybe once in a while_

_I could make the whole world smile~_

Her heart raced, and she could feel her cheeks burning. Her smile grew wider, forcing itself to stay fixed on her face. She stood frozen. Fearful. Pinkie Pie was _improvising_. In their duet. She couldn’t improvise – she had never been able to improvise.

 

_~But what I didn’t see_

_Was that I had forgotten me_

_I was breaking apart_

_Think I had been from the start~_

Any minute now. Any minute now Pinkie Pie would stop singing and it would be her turn. They’d all be looking at her, expecting her to follow this treacherous pink angel and she would have nothing. She was going to fail. She was going to be a laughing stock. They would shun her, like they always had. Nopony would want anything to do with a pony who couldn’t perform impromptu musical numbers – she’d be an outcast.

 

  
_~ I could be happy it’s true_

_But I was never whole ‘til I met you_

_You gave me reason to care_

_And you are my bestest mare ~_

A hiss of irritation from behind the stage, followed by somepony – Rainbow Dash – snarling. “ _Shut up!_ It’s not her fault you made it hard to remember!”

And then she realised. This wasn’t a duet. It never had been. This was a serenade. She was being serenaded. She had read about this, and very few days went by that she didn’t experience it at least once. But those were spontaneous, unplanned, chaotic – this was practised, planned, perfect and for her. Pinkie was serenading her. And suddenly the moment was perfect again. Even if Pinkie really was improvising now.

 

  
_~ You make the world shine_

_I hope that you will see_

_It might be a teensy bit selfish of me_

_But I need you to be mine! ~_

And then Pinkie wasn’t singing, anymore. She wasn’t smiling. She was just staring at Twilight, expression intent. Her voice, when she spoke, was a whisper.

 

“Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: Twilight and Pinkie go to karaoke.


	8. Sweet Victory

The kitchen of Sugarcube Corner was filled with music. Not in the sappy, romantic sense like Rarity would’ve liked – like, actual music. Tubas and trumpets and … she was pretty sure that that was a fiddle, or maybe a violin … and a harmonica and lots of other things Dash couldn’t place. Any other pony would’ve been impressed by it all – the timing, the pitch, the singer.

All that fancy stuff was perfect. And the singer’s voice was also pretty good, even if she sounded kinda out of breath. But that wasn’t what would’ve impressed them. Or not all that would’ve, anyway. She smirked as she remembered the first time she had seen Pinkie perform a full blown musical number, even though she didn’t actually have any instruments or anypony to play them.  The expression on her face had probably been priceless. This time, however, she wasn’t really even listening – the fastest flier in Equestria had other things to think about.

Rainbow Dash was bored. Restless. She wanted to _do_ something, and Pinkie was more than happy to oblige. The problem was that they’d already done everything. In the last three hours they had pranked everypony in town, gone dancing – which Rainbow had made sure to tell everypony was Pinkie’s idea, even though it’d totally been hers – read the latest Daring Do book cover to cover with Pinkie providing the voice of Ahuitzotl, cuddled for a while as Pinkie assured Dash she wasn’t going to eat her soul, restocked the party cannon, made Gummy and Tank wrestle, made out, pranked everypony in town again, baked four cakes, tried and failed to manufacture cotton candy clouds,  choreographed a musical number slash fight scene between Gummy and Tank (Rocky won), played six games of Ponopoly and twenty three of Candy Land – along with half a game of Clue before Dash had insisted it wasn’t cool enough for her. And now they were baking a fifth cake.

It was more than they got done most mornings, though not by much, but it hadn’t helped. Except the make outs. Those had helped a little. But still – what Dash really wanted was to fly. Only, she wanted to stay with Pinkie even more. And Pinkie couldn’t fly – they had tried that, thirty or so times. Hadn’t ended well, even with the tankcopter. And that meant - “Hey Pinkie, let’s have a contest“ - that she wait. Had she said that? She had. She totally had.

The Party Pony spun around and smiled at her, eyes sparkling in excitement. “Oooooh that sounds amazing Dashie! What’re we gonna do? Are we gonna have a flying contest again because I think I figured out what went wrong last time and I recalibrated the antimanticore so this time I think maybe –“

“Tempting, but no. Last time was too close – we’ll try again when ‘Shy or someone who won’t fr – who knows how to deal with hurt ponies and stuff is around, though, ‘cause that sounds awesome. But today…” She rose to her hooves, draped a foreleg over her marefriends shoulder, and whispered in her ear – she wasn’t sure where the idea had come from, but she knew it was genius. “We’re having a makeout contest!”

Pinkie giggled and nuzzled the Pegasus, smile widening to a grin. “That sounds like the super duper bestestest most funnest game ever! But…is that even a thing?” She sounded contemplative, as well as excited. That was typical – Pinkie didn’t take many things seriously but silliness, and especially games, were grave matters to be given their proper respect. Dash snorted at the thought as Pinkie continued. “What are the rules, Dashie? How’re we gonna score?”

“Pinkie, you’re not getting this! No rules. Only makeouts! And then we both score!” Dash grinned in satisfaction as Pinkie went from pink to being bright red – it wasn’t often her making Pinkie blush. Apparently Reddie Pie – Rhubarb Pie? Whatever – couldn’t let it go so easily though.

“That…that sounds really _super_ great, Dashie! But…how will we know who wins!?”

Dash kissed her. She tasted sweet and beautiful and perfect, just as she always had. And she kissed back, softly at first and then more insistently. Intend on teasing her – it was a contest, after all – Dash pulled away and smirked at her. “Getting it yet?”

“So we both win, huh?” Pinkie sounded kinda dazed. “This sounds like a game we should play all the time and never stop, Dashie. Don’t you think?”

“Definitely.” The Pegasus agreed with a wise nod. “And yep, we both win.” She planted a kiss on Pinkie’s snout and then, after a moments thought, added “But I win more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Two ponies are in competition. One loses … but doesn’t realize it.


	9. Daring Do: Parallels

Temples, she had decided a very long time ago as she lay in a hospital bed covered from head to hoof in bandages, were all the same. Sure, they didn’t all look the same – the layout and the meaning and the stupid statues were usually pretty different, but where it mattered? They were all the same. Like, there were always traps. Always. If somepony had asked her if Celestia’s own sun temple was trapped, she’d have bet all her bits that it was and walked away richer. Sure, the traps were different – sometimes it was snakes and spears, other times it was explosives and magic and that one time in that old tomb there’d been a confetti cannon.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was there were always traps. And there was always treasure too, because if you’re gonna have traps well heck, why not dump your powerful magical artifacts in there too – surely the traps’ll catch anyone who tries to get ‘em. No need for any, y’know, ponies guarding the ancient relics. Nope. Those traps were just too devious. Recipe for converting rock into gold? Put it in the temple. And make it only usable by unicorns. Jerks. Elixir of Life? Give it a stupid, misleading name – _healing potion_ , how hard was that? – and chuck it in this other, identical temple!

And now here she was, in the only Pegasus temple she’d ever seen - she hadn’t even known there were cloud temples – standing before statues of the greatest of her ancestors. And it was exactly the damn same. It was a majestic, floating temple that would never, ever decay. It hung above the everfree forest, hidden amongst the constant swirling storm clouds that covered just one part – something about bolt apples. She didn’t care. They could have done so _much_ with the place, and it’s just been the same old boring stuff. And now, staring across the enormous room at the enormous yellow gem on the other side, she couldn’t help but let out a groan.

Her companion noticed. Of course she did. Her companion hadn’t shut up since they’d started. “What’s up?” The Pegasus asked, and Daring could hear real concern in her voice. Somehow, that annoyed her more than if she’d just snarked again.

“Nothing.” Daring snapped, “Everything’s just fine. I just thought maybe our ancestors’d be a bit more creative than this. It’s just the same old thing.”

Her friend said nothing, but she could feel the eyes burning into the side of her head. Whirling around she found herself staring into Rainbow Dash’s eyes. It took everything she had not to immediately look away as bile rose in her throat. If there was any reason – any damn reason – Fluttershy’d chosen _her_ as a stand in, it was those eyes. The expression didn’t hurt either – the flat, you’re-a-moron stare Dash was giving her was one she’d seen in the mirror way too many times.

“Sooooo… what you’re saying is that we broke into this kickass cloud temple dealie, worked our way past all the traps – because you knew where they’d be – figured out exactly how we could use that doohickey to save ‘Shy – because you’re an egghead – and now all we gotta do is fly over there and grab the thing – ‘cause you got us this far – and you’re complaining because it was too easy?” Dash snorted, “What, you wanted us not to make it or something?”

Well, maybe she’d wanted _Dash_ not to make it. Maybe. Except not. Stupid Rainbow Dash. Being charming and fun and lovable and all those things Daring wasn’t. Being her friend. Ugh. She’d never forgive herself for that one – if she had one big regret, it was that she wasn’t going to die hating Rainbow Dash. Or maybe it was the dopey grin that’d appeared on her face just now. Whichever.

“Don’t be dumb,” She heard herself laugh, and then stopped. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out a pair of canteens and offered one to Dash. When she spoke again her voice was quieter. More solemn. “One last drink, as friends?”

Dash didn’t say a word, but she took canteen offered and began to drink. Good. Perfect. As she did, Daring continued. “I know it’s dumb, okay? I just… I wanted my last hoorah to be something special. Something new. I wanted to go down in history.”

Dash swallowed, and blinked at her. “What the heck are you talking about? I told you already, I’m the one who’s gonna use the stupid thing. I get my wish, ‘Shy get better and then…” She trailed off.

“And then you’re dead and off dancing with Discord in Tartarus and I take care of ‘Shy.” Daring finished for her, rolling her eyes. “Yeah. That’s what you told me. And like I told _you_ that leaves ‘Shy an unhappy wreck. She’ll spend her whole life blaming herself and never, ever smile again.”

“But –“

“Shut up. No buts. You know I’m right. It _has_ to be me.” She bit her tongue, and tried to make the next words sound casual. “It won’t matter if it’s me. My fans’ll whine about it, but noone’ll really care. You’re important – element of harmony an’ all that. The world _needs_ you. And – more importantly – ‘Shy needs you.”

She’d expected a lot of reactions. Anger, disbelief, arguing. She hadn’t expected to be punched in the face. Given that she was basically talking to her, that had probably been dumb of her. Lifting herself to her hooves with a scowl, she opened her mouth to tell Dash exactly where to go. But this time, she was the one who got cut off.

“No, shut up. You’re wrong. Plenty of people’ll care. Sure, there’s your fans and all – but then there’s your friends. Y’know, _us?_ The nice folks in Ponyville who all love you and think you’re the greatest thing ever? Me? ‘Shy? Pinkie? Pinkie’s got it bad for you, you know. And you’re just gonna leave her?”

“Hypocrite.” She hissed.

“Yeah, maybe. But the thing is, I’m the element of loyalty. This whole never let my friends down, never give up, self sacrificing deal? That’s my job. It’s what I was _born_ for.” Dash, Daring noticed, was swaying a little now. Perfect. “You? You’re awesome. You’re a good friend. But it isn’t your job. You’re not going to beat yourself up if you… if you let me do this… you’re not gonna regret it forever.”

“That’s dumb. You’re dumb. I’ll totally regret it. Only I’ll have more to regret, because you’re throwing away something you actually care about! Me?” Daring smirked, “I’m throwing away a whole life of hurting everyone I love or watching ‘em be miserable. Oh yeah, I’m a real hero!”

Those eyes, exactly like her own, flashed in anger. “I won’t let you. You _know_ I’m faster than you. You know I’m _stronger_ than you. And you know I’m every bit as much of a stubborn jerkface as you’re being! And your… eggheadness can’t help you! You _can’t_ stop me. So what are you going to do!?”

Daring looked away. “You’re right. About all of it. Almost all of it. I can’t outfly you. I can’t outfight you. Most of the time, I can’t outthink you. But you’re right about something else, too.” She looked up, waving her still sealed canteen at the other Pegasus, “I’m not the element of loyalty. And I’m totally smarter than you.”

The betrayal in those eyes as the her friend took a step towards her would be the last thing she saw. Last memory of her friends. Celestia, sacrificing yourself sucked. “You _drugged_ me!?” Dash roared, “You…. You….”

“Yeah. I drugged you. And I kept you talking just long enough for it to kick in, too.” Daring nodded, never breaking eye contact. “I’d say I’m sorry. But I’m not. You’re gonna live, and you’re gonna make ‘Shy happy. Or I’m gonna crawl my way back out of Tartarus, and I’m gonna buck you in the face.”

Dash fell, then, and Daring didn’t bother to catch her. She stared down at the one she’d hated for so long. Rainbow Dash was glaring. Furious. Whether about not being able to be the hero or not being able to save her Daring didn’t know. It didn’t matter, really. “Look.” She said softly, “For what it’s worth… you’re probably the best friend I ever had. And… tell Pinks I’m sorry I couldn’t make our date. Pinks is awesome.”

And then she was across the room, the jewel in her hooves – she wasn’t quite sure how she had gotten there, which meant she was running on instinct again. Probably for the best – she’d probably chicken out again otherwise. She felt the magic pulse through her, overwhelm her. It drove out all thought and left only the knowledge of absolute, overwhelming power. And then the voice. Echoing from all around.

“Well well. It’s been forever since one of you little ponies found one of my little surprises! I have to say, I was starting to think none of you ever would. Oh, and I see you already know the rules. Well. That’s no fun.” The tone, initially jovial, became darker, “No fun at all. I’m going to punish you for that, you know. It’ll be like a game! Isn’t that exciting?”

Daring didn’t respond. That was one of the rules, too. Anything she said – anything – could be used as her wish. The taunts went on for what felt like hours. Promises that she would see her friends die a thousand times over, subtle promises of ice cream that were somehow even more ominous, and above it all the constant, unfathomable rambling. And then, eventually, it stopped.

“Ugh.” Hissed the voice – hissed Discord. “You’re so boring. Fine! Make your silly wish, and I’ll make it come true.”

Daring smiled.

“I want Fluttershy to live a long life, and be happy.”

The anger that flared in Discord then was like nothing she had ever felt.

And then there was nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: “What is the wish that you will pay for with your soul?”


	10. Perspective

Rainbow Dash glared, her purple eyes a glowing, swirling storm of barely restrained anger. Her mouth was twisted into a scowl and her wings flittered anxiously behind her as she stood, tense, in the doorframe. It was a look that Fluttershy had seen many, many times before – usually as her friend stood over her, screaming down some pony who had decided to bully her. It was anger, yes – but it was a very special kind of anger. The kind that only came out when someone hurt one of the ponies lucky enough to be Dash’s friends. And now, for the first time, it was directed at her.

Fluttershy was terrified – cold fear snaked through her, strangling the warmth that she’d built up over the course of the day. The visit to Rarity, the unplanned spa trip, the hour spent reading in front of the fire, all of it had had only one purpose; to stave off the sickening guilt and blind panic that had been threatening to overwhelm her for days now. All of it a waste. As the two Pegasi stared at one another, the guilt rose in her again and she had to fight the urge to fall right where she stood and throw up. The panic… stayed gone. That surprised her, but it didn’t worry her; she had other things to worry about.

“Are you even listening to me?” Dash snapped, waving a hoof back and forth in front of her eyes. Fluttershy stared at her blankly for a moment, and she rolled her eyes. “I _said_ I gotta talk to you. It’s important. So are you gonna let me in, or what?”

“Um…talk? But I…that is to say… what did you want to talk about? If you don’t mind me asking, I mean.” She already knew, of course. But delaying the discussion seemed like a good idea, if it was at all possible. She really, really liked being friends with Rainbow Dash. The longer she could pretend that was still going to be the case, the better.

Dash didn’t seem to think as much of the idea, and the look she gave her said as much. “Don’t play dumb, ‘Shy. We both know you learned that from me, and we both know it never works. But fine – you want to play it that way?” She leaned closer, and spoke very clearly – and a little loudly. “You’re gonna tell me why I came home to find my marefriend a wreck who thinks nopony gives a damn about her, why Rarity’s been such a hermit lately, and why the heck I shouldn’t kick your flanks right here. How does that sound?”

Fluttershy flinched, and found herself gazing steadily at the floor. With a slight nod and a mutter of “Okay,” she stepped out of the doorway and let her friend barge past. She knew Dash wouldn’t hurt her, of course – beyond any doubt – but the fact she had even said – had needed to say them – forced her to fight back a sob. Even if she deserved to hear them. Especially if she deserved to hear them.

Dash reached into her saddlebags and tossed a small paper sack on the table, where it landed and fell onto its side, before dropping herself onto the couch. Fluttershy stared at the sack, and Dash sighed. “Cupcakes. Pinkie sent them. She sent me to make sure you were okay.”

“She…?” Fluttershy could barely believe what she was hearing. “Pinkie wanted to make sure I was okay? After….after what I said to her? But… but why? That doesn’t make sense!”

“Of course it does. You’re her friend, you dope. She loves you.” Dash snorted, a mixture of amusement and anger. “That’s not gonna change just ‘cause you say something stupid. Worse than stupid. She’s just gotta love you with whatever bits of her heart you didn’t break now.”

Fluttershy whimpered, and felt tears forming in her eyes. “That’s…that’s not really very fair of you to –“

“So? You did something I don’t like. That means I get to treat you like crap, right?” Dash’s tone was light, casual.

“I know I shouldn’t have said it! It was an _accident!_ ”

Dash was in front of her then, eyes narrowed and any pretence of calm gone. “You think I give a flying feather about _that_? We all say dumb stuff sometimes – that wouldn’t matter!” She stomped a hoof. “What matters is that you meant it. I know you meant it, you know you meant it, and _they_ know you meant it! But don’t worry.” She smirked, then, and it was somehow even worse. “Today, I’m going to tell you the story of the amazing butterpony, who ditched her best friend right when she needed her most for some stupid animals on the ground.”

“Ditched? I didn’t –“

“Of course you don’t think so. Animals matter to you. Animals make you happy. Me? I think they’re kinda a waste of time. But I guess it’s all about perspective, huh?”

Fluttershy allowed herself to be led to the couch, and listened as Dash began to tell her story. She suspected, by the end of it, she was going to be a wreck herself. But that was okay. Maybe she even deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “There are more things in heaven and earth … than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”


	11. Knowledge is Firepower

“Pinkie, not to…y’know, doubt you or anything, but are you sure this is a good idea?” The Pegasus shot a nervous glance over her shoulder, then rested her eyes on the frowning pink pony – or what she could see of her, sticking out the end of the blue party cannon. That Pinkie could fit inside the cannon at all - given that her puffy pink head alone was larger than the mouth of the thing - was kind of weird, but she didn’t let herself worry too much.

Pinkie let out a cheerful “Nope,” from somewhere deep inside the cannon, continuing to whistle cheerfully as though nothing was wrong at all. Dash resisted the urge to rap a hoof against the side of the cannon, mostly because it wouldn’t be as funny the fifth time she did it - Pinkie hadn’t even been surprised, last time – but also because, just maybe, that answer kind of scared her.

 _“No!?"_ She whispered fiercely, as though doing so would prevent them being found “What do you _mean_ no? Why not?”

Pinkie sighed and, with a loud popping noise, pulled herself free of the cannon to fix Dash with a flat stare. “Well I dunno, Dashie – it just seems like maybe Twilight’s gonna be a teensy weensy bit of a grumpy pants about it when she finds out we took a whole lot of her books to shoot out of a cannon. And it kinda maybe seems like kind of a dumb idea to come into the Everfree forest in the middle of the night with no backup and no Fluttershy.”

“I _told_ you –“

“Fluttershy can’t know ‘cause she’d be really mad at me and think I did it on purpose, ‘cause honestly – who besides you is gonna believe I let a manticore get at Applejack’s hat by accident?” Pinkie finished for her, voice low and gravelly in a passable imitation of Rainbow Dash. “Yeah, I remember Dashie – and I get it. You don’t want Fluttershy to be mad at you because then she won’t give you kisses and that’d be so sad! But Twilight? Twilight’d never not give me smoochies!”

Dash scowled, trying to find some flaw in Pinkie’s logic. What Pinkie called logic. When she failed she settled for crossing her forelegs over her chest and muttering, “I do _not_ sound that whiny.”

“Yeah you do! You totally do!” Pinkie giggled, “When you get upset your voice breaks and gets all silly and high and it’s so cute and I bet Fluttershy likes it!”

“You…that…I – Shut up!” Dash snapped, “At least I don’t sound like I’m on a sugar rush all the time!”

“Oh wow, Dashie. That’s really the best you could come up with?” Pinkie shot her a little smile, “You’re really upset about this, huh?”

“No!” She retorted, and then hesitated. “Well…yeah. Maybe. I mean, Applejack loves that stupid hat – I think it was her dads, or something. I was just gonna hide it for a while – I wasn’t expecting anything like this!”

“I know that, silly – you’d never do that to your friends. But how’d the meanie pants manticore get it’s greedy little paws on it anyway? I mean, that’s kind of a weird thing to –“

“That doesn’t matter right now, okay!? Let’s just get this over with so we can get all these back before the egghead notices they’re gone! I’ll tell you the stupid story later.” As she spoke she patted the large bag of books that stood beside her, noticing with a pang that the top one was the latest Daring Do – she hadn’t even read it yet. “And did you have to pick all the _good_ books? Why couldn’t you get any of the stupid boring ones?”

“Well, I _could_ have. But those are the ones Twilight loves best. And no offense Dashie, but I wasn’t gonna save the books you like over the books she likes – this is already gonna hurt her pretty bad if we don’t get them all back safe, and I don’t really want to make her sad.” There was no edge in Pinkie’s voice, but the words lacked some of their usual bounce – and they hit Dash hard. Pinkie was giving up a lot, to make her happy. Just like she always had. Still, she was a little surprised.

“Didn’t you say this was her idea?”

“Well…it was! Kinda. A little. I asked her what the best way to distract a manticore was and I wouldn’t tell her why. She was real busy, and she got a little impatient ‘cause she thought I was being a silly-pie again.”

“Pinkie – what did she actually say?” If Rainbow Dash had been nervous before she was genuinely frightened now.

“Um….” The pink pony bit her lip, and glanced away.

“Pinkie!”

“Pinkie, you know I love you – but I’m in the middle of a very important project for the Princess and I don’t have time for this! But I’m sure that you can find the answer – there’re all kinds of books around. Just…use them this once, okay?” If the party pony’s impression of Dash had been bad, her impression of Twilight was _horrible_. That might have been because she was hesitating, and seemed a little scared. Dash chose to believe it was because she sucked at impressions.

She didn’t say it though. Pinkie was giving up a lot, to help her. “Pinks…when we get back, we’ll go book shopping, okay? Everyone of these things we lose we’ll pick up again – good as new. On me.”

Her friend gave her a sad little smile. “Thanks, Dashie.”

“No problem! And besides, she said it herself – use the books! And that’s what we’re doing – she doesn’t get to be mad at us, right?”

“Um….”

“Right?”

“If you say so, Dashie.”

“Heck yeah I say so! Besides, this is a rescue mission – we’re here to save a friend’s hat, and we’re not going back without it! Trust me, Pinkie – Twilight’ll get it. And so will ‘Shy. Not only that? We’re gonna kick some manticore flank and go down in _history_!”

As Dash spoke Pinkie’s smile grew wider and wider, and her eyes matched it perfectly. By the time the speech was over her eyes were wide and bright and sparkling, and she bounced into the air with a loud “Yeah! Let’s rescue that hat!”

Dash nodded gravely and then smirked, throwing the bag on her back, “Is the cannon ready?”

“Aye aye, Cap’n Dashie!”

“Good.” She struck a pose, and narrowed her eyes heroically. “Let’s go find us a manticore!”

Nothing, she assured herself, could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You want weapons? We’re in a library! Books! The best weapons in the world! This room’s the greatest arsenal we could have - arm yourselves!”


	12. Heroes: Heroes

“Twilight?”

The voice, so familiar, echoed around the dark halls of the library and hung in the air, the only sound to be heard above the soft whisper of rustling pages. A distraction – and not a welcome one. She had already failed once, and she could feel the consequences in every inch of her body – an aching, hollow feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before.

“Twilight, I know you’re in there. Can I come in?”

She blocked it out, willing herself to focus on the tear stained pages before her, searching. There was an answer, there had to be – there was always an answer and she could _always_ find it, and there was no reason for this to be different. Everything that happened happened for a reason, and all of it had happened before – long ago, before the name Twilight Sparkle had been on every pair of lips in Canterlot.

_Failure. Traitor. **Bad Student.**_

_Unworthy._

“Twilight?” The voice wasn’t outside her door this time – it was right in her ear and she jumped back away from it on reflex, spinning as she did so. And as yet more proof that the world hated her, wanted her – specifically – to pay for what she had done or not done, she struck the table and sent the candle she had been using tumbling onto its side, igniting the book she had been pouring over in an instant. And there was nothing she could do.

She watched the flames slowly consume the book, panic seeping through her. It was burning – and she had no idea what to do. The prize student of Princess Celestia, and all she could do was stand there and stare as her home burned. She had to do something. She couldn’t let the library burn. The books, Spike, her research, and her visitor – they had to be saved. All of them. She couldn’t fail them, too - so she did the only thing she could think to do.

She planted her hooves and focused, trying desperately to find that…that power, that spark that had been there all her life. To touch it, ignite it and bend it to her will as she had been able to do just days before. As she had always been able to do. But it didn’t come – all that came, all that would ever come now, was the splitting, blinding agony. It tore through her in an instant, spreading from her head outward and sending her body into twitching spasms. As she collapsed to the ground, staring helplessly at the still spreading flames, Twilight Sparkle could hear herself screaming.

She watched in slow motion as her visitor tore from the kitchen faster than Twilight had ever seen her moving, an enormous pot of water clutched between her jaws. And in an instant, just as quickly as it had started, the fire was out and Pinkie stood over her, muzzle pressed to hers and breath hot on her lips. “Twilight! Twilight are you okay?”

Twilight couldn’t answer for a moment. She just lay there, staring up at her friend – or what she could see of her, in the pitch dark that now consumed her home. Her friend. Her saviour. Pinkie hadn’t panicked. Pinkie had acted, and she had saved both their lives. As Twilight opened her mouth to speak, another spasm rocked her and she cried out in pain, vision blurring as she fought back tears.

And then Pinkie was holding her, running a hoof through her mane and singing softly. In the darkness she couldn’t see her hero, but as the words washed over her and she felt the pink pony’s tears fall on her face, Twilight closed her eyes. She tried to calm herself, tried to fight the desperate need to do something. She knew why this was happening – her body was desperately trying to do exactly what she had asked it to – to call up the magic deep within her – and as long as she was in the state she was it would continue. It was instinct.

She didn’t fight, didn’t struggle to get free and continue her work. She just snuggled closer, doing her best to focus on the rhythmic sound of Pinkie’s heart and letting the warmth of her friend’s embrace chase away the panic from her veins. She didn’t know how long they lay there. She didn’t care. She had already failed to save the world – fixing it could wait a little while longer.

When at last the music stopped and she opened her eyes, she found that sunlight had begun to seep into the library through the wide open curtains. It danced off Pinkie’s face, and illuminated the sad, tired smile the earth pony was giving her. It also highlighted just how ragged she looked – her mane, usually so wild and untamed, had lost much of its life and now simply looked a mess. Her eyes didn’t sparkle in the quite the way they usually did. She looked exhausted.

“Pinkie,” She managed, her own voice hoarse and tired, “You look awful.”

Her friend frowned, and a flash of hurt appeared in her eyes before she forced it away – normally, Twilight wouldn’t have noticed. Wouldn’t have had time to notice. Now was different. As Pinkie forced a smile back on her face and opened her mouth to speak, Twilight continued. “It’s alright. You’re still beautiful.”

Both of them froze, eyes wide, and stared at each other uncertainly. The panic Twilight had so easily fought off before began to build back up in full force, and she regretted ever opening her mouth – she hadn’t _meant_ to. It had just slipped out.

“Thanks.” The pink pony interrupted her thoughts, stealing them all away with her next words. “So do you. Even if you look like you haven’t slept at all again.”

She hadn’t, of course, but she didn’t plan to actually tell Pinkie that. “My research?” She asked instead, and Pinkie shook her head slowly. “Sorry, Twilight. I…I tried to save it, but I wasn’t fast enough.”

“No!” Indignation flared up inside her, and she forced herself up to stare directly into Pinkie’s eyes. “You did everything you could – you reacted, and I just stood there. You saved both our lives, Pinkie! You saved _Spike’s_ life!”

Her friend looked away, biting her lip gently. “So what you’re saying is…even though I can’t fix everything, I did all I could and that’s enough?”

“Exactly! You might not have saved my research, but you saved our lives! Isn’t that what’s really important?”

“I think so.” Came the whispered reply, before the pony before her shot her a little grin. “Soooo…what you’re saying is that you should forgive yourself?”

Oh, that devious little – “No. That’s _not_ what I’m saying. The two situations are entirely different! What I did _killed magic_. Not just for me; for everypony in Equestria – that’s not the same thing as burning some research documents, Pinkie!”

“But if you hadn’t done it, there wouldn’t be an Equestria left. And I don’t know about you, but I’d rather live in a world that still has all my friends in it – still has _you_ in it – than a world with some dumb magic. We can make do. And we can make it right. I’ll help you, even.”

Twilight didn’t say a word, for a long moment. When she did she was amazed by how frightened her voice sounded. “So….you don’t hate me?”

“Nope. Nopony hates you, Twilight. But me? I extra super duper don’t hate you. I promise.” After a moments hesitation, she added. “And the girls feel the same, too. You’re their hero, Twilight. You’re my hero. You saved us all. And…well, we kinda miss you.”

“Miss me?”

“You’ve been cooped up in here for days now. That’s why I’m here. You’re gonna stop all this, you’re going to take a day off, and you’re gonna come have a picnic with us. Okie dokie lokie?”

“Pinkie, that’s sweet of you. But I can’t – I have to fix this, I have to –“

“And you will. We will. But not today. Today you’re gonna stop beating yourself up for not saving the world properly and remember that you saved the world. Again.”

“I…”

“There’s a lot of ponies who love you, Twilight. And they’d like to see you. Will you come with me? Just this once?” Pinkie’s voice turned wheedling, “I made you a pie. And some more pies. And a cake. And some other stuff too.”

“But –“

“Do you trust me, Twilight?”

“Of course I do, Pinkie.” That she even had to ask the question was absurd.

“Then say it with me, just this once: Okie dokie lokie, Pinkie Pie.”

“…”

“Hmmmmmmmm?”

“…Okie dokie lokie, Pinkie Pie.”

And then she was back in Pinkie’s clutches – not a gentle embrace this time, but a grip like a vice that reminded her, beyond any doubt, that she wasn’t alone. That she never would be.

“Pinkie?” She forced out.

“Yeah?”

“…Thank you.”

The smile on the party pony’s face – wide and bright and gleaming – was the only answer she gave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magic has disappeared from Equestria.


	13. We Own The Skies

“Come on, ‘Shy!”  The blue bolt tore through the sky ahead of her, the desperate laughter in her voice echoing out behind her as she went. “They’re gonna catch us if we don’t pick up the pace!” There was urgency in her words – but there was also joy of the kind that was only ever there in these moments. That overwhelming, all consuming passion and love of life that was a part of everything that Rainbow Dash did – or at least everything Rainbow ‘Danger’ Dash, the name Fluttershy had given to this side of her, did. Not, she thought with a quiet whimper, that there had been that much difference lately.

 _“Get back here, you dweebs!”_ Came the roar from behind her – right behind her – and she felt panic rise in her chest, her heart beating faster as the world slowed down. Her wings began to lock up, and she realised she was going to fall. She would freeze, and she would fall – miles and miles down until she fell into that dark and terrible nightmare. Or rather, fell onto it. Because when she hit the ground there wouldn’t really be much left of her to explore it and she would die and no one would miss her except Dash anyway but she didn’t want to die and she didn’t want to leave Dash alone and she certainly didn’t want to be eaten by a hungry griffon and…and…

Then Rainbow Dash was looking back over her shoulder, a grin on her face and her eyes, a fire in them like she had rarely seen, locked firmly onto Fluttershy’s own. Her grin faded, a little, and her eyes narrowed. Fluttershy knew what was coming next – they had done this a thousand time in practice, and it was almost instinctive. A moment passed, and she heard the flap of powerful wings in her ears. She kept flying. She heard the screech of the griffon, echoing all around her and rattling her to her core. She bit her lip, and fought back tears. She kept flying. She sensed the sharp, terrible talons reaching out for her and – _there._

Rainbow Dash jerked her head to the left, and Fluttershy’s body moved on instinct – she veered to the side just as the griffons talons snapped closed, sending the griffon sailing past her, victory cry turning to one of frustration – and then she saw blue. The other Pegasus veered in the air and barreled at full speed into the griffon, knocking the wind out of her – as the griffon – Gilda – gasped in pain and swept a talon out towards her assailant, the tiny blue blur spun past her and slammed her rear hooves into the griffons face.

Fluttershy watched as Gilda fell, eyes wide and frightened, and crashed into a soft blanket of clouds – clouds that, according to the weather schedule, should never have been there. Rainbow Dash had planned this moment out, precisely and perfectly. It was the work of weeks, and now it was happening. Even as the guilt and shame of what they’d done rose up inside her she couldn’t help but feel a little thrill of victory too. They had done it. They had _won._ And she had been so brave – she hadn’t just let Gilda push her around.

A hoof tapping on her head brought her back from her thoughts and she turned her gaze to Rainbow Dash with a small smile – only to find that Rainbow Dash wasn’t smiling back. “Are you _nuts?_ ” Her friend cried, frowning a little, “Her friends are gonna catch up any minute! We gotta move, ‘Shy!”

Her friends. The other griffons. The ones who had beaten her up and called her names and insulted her for as long as she could remember. And she had forgotten them – for a moment, some part of her wanted to stay, to make sure they found their friend, but then she was being dragged through the sky at top speed by a rainbow.

For what felt like an age, they didn’t speak. They soared through the sky together, wearing matching smiles, until they finally set down on a high cloud – one they had hollowed out earlier, specifically. As they set down, Rainbow Dash turned to her, grinning and spoke. “That. Was. _AWESOME!_ Did you see that!? We totally did it!”

Her smile faded, just a little, when Fluttershy looked away. And it disappeared when she spoke  “They’re going to come after you now.”

She didn’t know what she had been expecting, but Dash’s laughter hadn’t been it. “Let ‘em!” The Pegasus said, eyes shining and a smirk on her face. “We’re not alone anymore, ‘Shy. We got each other – and between the two of us, there’s not a thing in the skies that can hurt us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “We’re running just as fast as we can,
> 
> Holding on to one another’s hand,
> 
> Trying to get away into the night.
> 
> And then you put your arms around me
> 
> As we tumble to the ground,
> 
> And then you say,
> 
> ‘I think we’re alone now.
> 
> There doesn’t seem to be anyone around …’”
> 
> Rules: No Romance. (Heresy! Heresy I say!)


	14. Balance: The Heart of All Things

_Once upon a time, there was a dragon._

_And for a long time, there was nothing else. The dragon, whose name was Balance, slept alone in the void for a thousand times a thousand years, and though he would sometimes stir he would never wake – for when Balance woke, he would find that he was alone again, just as he always had been. And so he slept, and as he slept he dreamed. He dreamed of worlds yet to be and songs unsung, of worlds torn asunder and of worlds made whole. He dreamed of laughter and joy and fire and pain, and he loved it all. For he was Balance, and he was the first; he knew neither good nor evil._

_There is an old saying amongst the eldest and wisest dragons, though many have now forgotten it – Balance lies at the core of all things. Without Harmony, Chaos has no meaning. Without Chaos, Harmony offers no joy. At the core of all things is Balance – for without Balance, neither Chaos nor Harmony would ever have come to be. For you see, as Balance lay dreaming his will echoed through the void, calling out to the emptiness – for the emptiness was Magic, and above all things Magic desires purpose._

_Magic wove itself deep into the mind of the sleeping dragon, disguising itself as merely another dream among the many, and was amazed by what it saw. For an age, Magic sat in awe of what it found before it – never had it imagined such things, for Magic could not dream. It saw things that were not, things that had never been – rivers and mountains, earthquakes and tornadoes, thunderstorms and songs – and in seeing the world Balance dreamt of, Magic found purpose._

_Slowly, ever so slowly, Magic began to sing the song of creation that flowed through all the dreams it saw before it – a song so faint and so pure it had taken an age for Magic, focused on nothing but the wonders it saw before it, to hear even the first notes._

_And as Magic took up the song, Balance heard for the first time the song that rang out from deep within his own heart – the song that still echoes today, at the heart of all things. And though he did not awaken his own voice joined the song, and Balance and Magic sang together. As they sang dreams were pulled from the ether and made whole – a thousand worlds formed, and as time drew on almost all eventually collapsed as Harmony gave way to Chaos. But then, as Magic and Balance reached the crescendo of their song and the last world was to crumble, to be remade again, things changed._

_The song ended, and the world endured. For Magic had chosen its purpose, and that purpose was to guide and shape this world – to give it life and make it whole. It would serve as guardian, and in finding it’s own purpose it would grant purpose to the children that Magic and Balance had birthed._

_For Magic, you see, was the mother of Harmony – a child named for the purpose Magic had come to love so dearly. And for many years, Magic watched over the world – our world. It watched over the dragons, shaped for their father, and the griffons, born of his more chaotic whims, but most of all it watch over the ponies – for they had been the firstborn, and Magic loved them best._

_But Balance cannot exist in a world ruled by Harmony – and as Magic protected and guided the children it had come to love, Harmony was what it wove. As Balance found his dreams more ordered, his darker urges became unfulfilled, and his own nature began to change – he began to crave not only chaos, but destruction – the absolute desolation of a world that had endured far beyond its time._

_And so Balance awoke, twisted and changed by the madness growing within him. He looked upon what Magic had wrought, and he was angered. He descended into the dream he had created at last, taking the name Discord and seeking to undo the order that had been imposed upon his unwilling heart. Magic could do nothing but watch, for the world was Discord’s, and his power far exceeded that of Magic._

_But Discord knew not of Harmony, or the seed of her that had been planted in each creature Magic loved so dearly. He knew not the power within them, and when after a thousand years they called upon it and stood against him he was afraid. Discord warred with Harmony, and though his power was the greater they were united where he worked against himself. Discord was locked once again into slumber – but Harmony was shattered, broken forevermore._

_And Magic mourned. But as it stood, crying for its most beloved child, it was awed again – for Harmony did not fade from the world. Instead it divided, first into five: the core of who Harmony had been._

_Kindness, which had brought the races together so they could survive and prosper and which kept them united. Honesty, which allowed them to see things for what they were and live without delusion. Laughter, which allowed them to fight against the fears that honesty brought with it. Generosity, from the one who had dedicated her life to the happiness of her children. And Loyalty, which had seen a thousand disparate individuals stand together and sacrifice everything to save their world._

_And these sparks, these remnants of Harmony, divided again and again until eventually there were more sparks than living creatures – and then they began to weave themselves into the hearts of all the children of Magic. Though all received some part of each gift, there were those among them who lived as the embodiment of one particular virtue. And in that moment, Magic found purpose anew – it would do as it’s daughter had, for with Harmony divided they would need more than her will to guide them. They would need heroes._

_And so it was that Magic found its way into the world it had birthed at last, and the Elements of Harmony were born._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: Once upon a time, there was a dragon...


	15. The Spark

Love, she had decided long ago, was complicated.

Not in the way that cheap romance novels or plays had led her to believe, where obstacles emerged at every turn to tear the beloved couple apart and leave them pining for one another until the end where one of them inevitably died – although, in this particular case, that was in fact rather closer to the truth than she might have liked. They were, however, a special case; not every couple in the world had to contend with world ending disasters, and she quite suspected that almost none had been targeted by the Spirit of Chaos himself.

Couple was the wrong word, really. She knew that, but found that she didn’t especially care. As she gazed around the crowded ballroom a smile found its way onto her lips. From where she sat, high on the balcony gazing down over the assembled throngs – there for her, for them – she was happy. Away in the corner, chatting animatedly with the Wonderbolts, was Rainbow Dash. As always – always ­– was when she was excited the Pegasus was a blur of motion, gesturing wildly and striking pose after pose as she regaled them with some tale or another of her (suitably embellished) heroism.

And rightfully so. There were few ponies in Equestria or anywhere who could have done what Rainbow Dash had – bragging about it was, of course, extremely rude and unladylike. But Rarity found that she didn’t care about that, either. Her friend was in her element, and she was happy – add to this the gown Rarity herself had designed and she had rarely been more beautiful. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered, just for a moment, the look on that face when Dash had first heard her proposal.

She had been the first, of course. That had been a necessity, given the circumstances – two of her friends had already been smitten with the Pegasus, after all, and in all honesty she had seemed the most likely to take to the idea. How wrong that assumption had been.

_“F….Fluttershy….and Pinkie? No way! That’s….you’re crazy!”_

_“No, my dear – I’m simply not blind.”_

_“Oh, and I am huh? Is that what you’re saying?”_

_“Of course not, darling! You’re simply a little dense, that’s all.”_

Looking back on it now she supposed she could perhaps have been a _little_ more tactful. But Dash had absolutely overreacted – she’d spent an hour getting herself more and more upset, and then she’d refused to speak to Rarity for almost a fortnight. She’d left heartbroken, convinced that her master plan – her scheme, to see all of her friends as happy as they deserved to be – had failed.

And then, after two weeks of anguish Dash had had the nerve to saunter straight into her boutique with a wing around…

Fluttershy. There she was, hidden away in the back of the room, shifting uncomfortably on her hooves. She was doing her best not to draw attention, of course – but as was quite often the case she was failing miserably, and ponies were flocking to her left and right. It was no surprise – Fluttershy was always radiant, but tonight she was simply magnificent. Usually Rarity would have taken it upon herself to intervene, to draw the ponies away or to steal Fluttershy for herself – but that honour had been reserved in advance, this particular night.

_“You really think Pinks likes me too? I mean, seriously? She’s always drooling over Fluttershy!”_

_“W….what? She…she is? No. N….no, you must be mistaken. She’s always talking about how amazing you are!”_

_“Of course she is – I am amazing. But that doesn’t mean she likes me like that. And haven’t you noticed how she’d dead set on being your guardian angel all the time?”_

_“If you’ll forgive me for saying so, I rather suspect that you’re both correct in the particular case.”_

As she watched a pair of bright pink forelegs stretched out –somehow, impossibly – from beneath the table at least a meter from where Fluttershy stood, shaking, and then she was gone. An explosion of on the other side of the room, and out tumbled two ponies – Fluttershy herself, and the ever enigmatic Pinkamena Diane Pie. That was perhaps the encounter she remembered best, though it made her shiver just to think of.

_“Pinkie Pie, come out already!”_

_“NO! You’re LYING!”_

_“Why the heck would we do that!? I **never** lie! And neither does Fluttershy!”_

_“Ahem.”_

_“Oh yeah! And I’m pretty sure Rarity does sometimes, but we’d kick her flanks if she tried it with this!”_

Rainbow Dash, Rarity decided, would pay for that later.

_“You’re all LIARS! I thought you were my friends and then you go and do THIS!?”_

_“P…Pinkie…please…”_

_“You said you loved me and I BELIEVED YOU! But you DON’T! You love HER! Well you really got one over on poor, stupid Pinkie Pie! HA HA HA!”_

It had taken a long, long time. Days and days of screaming and crying and horrible, horrible words. And Pinkie had believed every one of them. But not one of them had moved, not one of them had walked away or abandoned her, and when that door had opened…well, it had been a start. Pinkie hadn’t been the last to join their little…whatever one would call it, but Rarity was quite sure she had been the last to really accept that her friends – all her friends – loved her.

Especially that one. Rarity’s heart still danced whenever she saw Twilight Sparkle, and as the two ponies tumbled out of nowhere and landed at her feet the other unicorn laughed – a beautiful, perfect sound that sent an exquisite chill through her and soon mingled with the quiet music of Fluttershys giggle and the bellowing, inelegant snorts that radiated from poor, beautiful Pinkie.

_“Whatever do you mean ‘not possible?’”_

_“Exactly what I said! It’s not possible. She’s so…so….”_

_“Random?”_

_“Exciting! Exuberant! Full of life!”_

_“Insane?”_

_“Yes! But in a good way!”_

_“And why in the world would that mean her loving you back is ‘impossible’?”_

_“Well…look at me. I’m nothing special – I spend all my time with my nose in a book or babbling about magic. She doesn’t care about that stuff.”_

_“Perhaps not, dear, but she cares very deeply about you.”_

Twilight had started rambling, then. Spouting off facts and figures in that adorable way she often did. And so Rarity had done what felt right – she had kissed her, and made it quite apparent that it was not, in fact, impossible to love a bookworm. She loved all her friends, of course – but Twilight had been the first. And the last…

“Rare?” There she was, sliding a foreleg around her and pulling her close. Rarity didn’t quite dare to look her in the eye. “What’re you doin’ up here all by yourself? Didn’t you want to mingle with all the fancy ponies or somethin’?”

She chuckled and, eyes still closed, planted a kiss on Applejack’s cheek. It might have been her idea, and it might have been her drive, but it had been Applejack who had bound them all together in the end. Who had brought them to this night. “I was just thinking, darling. It’s remarkable, isn’t it?”

“What is, Sugarcu – oh. That.” The earth pony chuckled softly. “I reckon it is. Can’t say I’m surprised, though – you set it up, after all, and there ain’t a pony alive more remarkable n’ you.”

She snorted – inelegant and unladylike, as only they were allowed to hear her be. “Don’t let Rainbow Dash hear you say that. Remember last time?”

“How could I forget?”

They laughed together, then, for a long time. And when it was over, the six of them stood together – just as they would forever.

“I daresay, girls, that this was the most wonderful wedding I’ve ever had the pleasure of attending.” She couldn’t help but notice that she sounded on the verge of tears.

“Of course it is!” Dash shot back, grinning her winning grin. “It’s our wedding. And we’re _awesome._ ”

The others nodded their agreement, almost as one, and as Pinkie launched into yet another long speech Rarity smiled.

Love was complicated. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t the most beautiful thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: Ship all the mane six in a single relationship, not as separate pairings.


	16. Forgotten

Twilight Sparkle stood outside Sugarcube Corner, taking in the peeling paint and the scorch marks on the wall. The bakery had seen far, far better days. She remembered when the three lamps – designed to look like candles – had burned all through the day. Now two were broken, and the other hadn’t been lit for as long as she could remember. Sugarcube corner had been a wonder, once upon a time – but as time had moved on, the lovely couple who had run it, whose names Twilight couldn’t quite remember, had passed on and their children had moved on to bigger and arguably better things.

Care of the Corner had fallen to Pinkie – they had all been worried about that, at first, but to Twilights ever lessening surprise the crazy, random, unreliable party pony had proven them wrong time and time again. For years, Sugarcube hadn’t just existed – it had, quite literally, shined. To say the place was always spotless and never had a scratch would be doing Pinkie Pie a great injustice – between her and Rainbow Dash, the place had suffered at least a thousand small explosions and probably more fires than that. But the damage was always done when the bakery was empty and no one could be hurt, and for a very long time it had been repaired within short order.

But years took their toll, even on Pinkie Pie. Especially on Pinkie Pie. It wasn’t that her friend didn’t want to take care of the bakery anymore – the number of times Twilight had tried in vain to make her give it up were a testament to that. It was just that she couldn’t. She was too old, now, and in no state to keep the old place from falling apart. Sometimes, Twilight wondered if –

She was snapped out of her thoughts, right on schedule, by the sound of loud, cheerful music – polka music – starting to pour forth from within Sugarcube Corner. It was an old, old tune – one she knew far too well, and one that brought back more memories than she would have liked. As it washed over her she couldn’t help but let out a sigh. Applejack hadn’t come – the farmpony had promised she’d be there, but she wasn’t. It likely wasn’t a choice, on her part – more than once Applebloom had stepped in to stop her stubborn sister from endangering her own health, and the snowstorm that swirled all around her now…well, it was undeniably stupid even for her to be out in it.

A step to her right and the heartbreakingly predictable pink pony, having launched out of the bushes an instant before, tumbled past her and landed in a heap on the doorstep with a surprised cry that quickly became a giggle, and then a loud, echoing laugh. Long ago, Twilight might have joined in. But not anymore – in truth, when the party pony finally got herself under control and blinked those wide, beautiful, shining eyes up at her with a grin on her face in was all Twilight could do to fake a smile.

“Wow, Twilight, I’m impressed! I saw you just standing there waiting to be let in and I thought I’d get you for sure. How’d you know I was there, huh? Was I too loud? Do I need to be sneakier? I can totally be sneakier! Me and Dashie’ve been practising and I –” Twilight cut her friend off. She had to, or she’d ramble for hours.

“I think you’re just getting a little predictable.” She said the words, as she often did, without really thinking about them, and not for the first time she regretted it deeply as she saw the pain flash across Pinkie’s almost unchanged face. It was gone in a flash, but still – she resolved to consider her words more carefully the next time.

“Predictable, hmmmmm?” Pinkie’s eyes narrowed and her smile was replaced by a smirk that reminded Twilight more of a certain Pegasus than the baker – that was a smile that had always, always meant ‘I’m going to have to prove you wrong now, Twilight Sparkle’ no matter who had been wearing it. And then her friend was up on her hooves, embracing her in a hug and laughing. “Well, let’s hope Dashie and Fluttershy don’t predict their super –duper-welcome-home-surprise party because that wouldn’t be any fun at all, and I worked really really hard on it and it’s the best party I’ve ever thrown!”

Twilight ran a hoof through her friends mane with a small smile of her own. “I’m sure you’ve outdone yourself, Pinkie. You always do. And I bet they’d love it.”

“Well of course they will, silly filly – who wouldn’t!? We got games, and dancing, music and party food! Who doesn’t love party food!? I mean there’re cakes and pies and cider – I got the cider specially for Dashie – and those little…bun things, Fluttershy likes! You know the ones…uhmmm.” The party pony, hoof still draped over her shoulder, guided her through the door and into the main room.

“You know Pinkie, generally when you’ve been baking something for thirty years you can call it by its name.” She glanced around the room as she entered, barely noticing the decorations and party supplies that filled it. It was beautiful – but if she dwelt on it for too long, it would break her heart.

“Pfft,” Pinkie shot back, “Who needs names? Names are booooooooooooring. I memorise by taste n’ recipe and I never, ever forget! Ooooooh, you know what else we got? Doyadoyadoyadoya?”

“Crème Brulee.” Twilight answered, absently.

“Crème Br – Hey! How’d you know? Did you peek? Or are you just a super-smart-cutie-patootie-smarty pants today?” Pinkie stepped in front of her, and pressed her muzzle against Twilights own, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Twilight stared back, trying to keep from crying.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmm,” Hmm-ed Pinkie, before grinning at her, “Nope, no cheating there! Guess you’re just a smarty pants, huh? And you totally still have a cutie patootie, even if you got kinda old. You want something to drink? Of course you do! What do you want to drink? Punch? I’ve got punch!”

“Punch sounds lovely.” Keeping the cheer in her voice was getting harder, and she had a purpose here. Dragging it out wouldn’t help things, and so as she slumped down at one of the many tables filling the room she began. “I couldn’t help noticing you didn’t invite Rarity. Is something wrong?” She tried to keep the question casual, and she kept a close eye on Pinkie – saw the way the other pony froze, for just a second, body tense and a frown on her face. Saw the party pony force a smile onto her face. And it was impossible not to notice the way she pretended the question hadn’t been asked.

“Applejack couldn’t make it, huh? Well, I think the girls’ll understand – her hips are getting pretty bad and it’d do her no good at all to be walking through all this snow! We should totally take her some cake after though, if there’s any left when Dashie gets through with it anyway because –”

Twilight sighed, softly. Applejack would never have ‘walked’ through the snow. Applejack hadn’t walked anywhere in three years – Pinkie, who’d been there for the farmer every step of the way, should have known that better than anypony. The unicorn bit down on her lip to chase the tears away, before continuing steadily. “Pinkie, why didn’t you invite Rarity?”

“Oh, that.” The tone was light and breezy, dismissive – a tone Pinkie never, ever used for her friends. “I think she’s mad at me again. She hasn’t been around a whole lot recently, and when I went to visit her the other day she threw me out! That was really mean, so I decided ‘no parties for Miss Meanie Pants until she says sorry!’

_“How DARE you!?” The Unicorn had roared, any hint of elegance dropping from her voice, “Do you think this is FUNNY!?”_

_“O…Of course not! Why would it be funny? That’s horrible! I just…I just don’t get why Dashie didn’t come – Fluttershy was her best friend, and she’s too much of a meanie to even show up at her funeral?”_

_“Pinkie, I put up with a lot from you – but my best friend is dead, and you have the nerve to stand here in the middle of her funeral and make jokes about Rainbow Dash!? You were supposed to be HER best friend!”_

_“Jokes? Please…please I’m not…I’m not joking I –”_

_“Don’t play dumb! She’s DEAD, Pinkie Pie. She’s not here because she’s DEAD! They BOTH ARE!”_

_“No! No. Dashie….she’s…she’s not! You’re LYING! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?”_

The tears were coming now, and Twilight couldn’t stop them. She knew she should answer Pinkie, knew she should tell her the truth – but she couldn’t. She’d broken Pinkie’s heart so many times now, and each time it got harder. It was easier just to let the party pony hug her, to bury her face in her friend’s neck and cry until she couldn’t anymore.

“You miss them too, huh?” Pinkie whispered gently. Twilight just nodded, not saying a word.

“I know. It’s been…I don’t even remember. Too long. But it’s okay! They’ll be here soon! I threw them a party, and Dashie’d never miss one of my parties. She Pinkie promised!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Pinkie Pie invites her four best friends to her birthday party.


	17. Like Apple Pie

Applejack tore her gaze away from the sight before her and, for only the fifth time in almost twelve years, turned to face her sister. She’d always thought, when she was small, that one day she’d be able to look her twin square in the eye again. And she’d always wanted to do it - to settle things between the two of them once and for all, and make it right. It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried, either: twice before she’d made the trip, and tried to talk things out so they could put what had happened behind them and move on. Neither time had gone so well, and both’d ended with Applejack screaming and hollering and driving them further apart. It wasn’t a mistake she planned to make again.

“It’s...sure been a long time hasn’t it, Hon?” There was no answer – no reaction at all. Honeycrisp didn’t even seem to know she was there. She’d been expecting that, of course – if they’d been in each other’s shoes she doubted she’d have much to say either. Still, she had to try. “I guess you already know why I’m here, don’t you? You always were good at figurin’ stuff out, and it ain’t like I’ve had much else to say to you since…what happened did.” She tried to chuckle, to poke fun at her own failings, and regretted it immediately – her sister would, without doubt, take the wrong idea from it.

Honeycrisp didn’t even have to say the words. Applejack knew just what she was thinking.

“Oh yeah, sure is funny how ma and pa are dead. Real laugh riot! And we didn’t even get to say goodbye to ‘em! Joke’s on us, I reckon.”

Then the tears would come, as they always did – except they didn’t, and Applejack almost wished they would. At least then she’d know her sister felt something, know that she was listening. But all she got was cold, indifferent silence.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered softly, turning her eyes back over their home – she found that she couldn’t look at her sister anymore. “I shouldn’t have said that. I wasn’t laughin’ about them, and you know that. I was laughin’ at me.” She felt a lump building up in her throat and swallowed it back down, “You ever hear o’ the elements of harmony, Hon?”

She didn’t get an answer, but she hadn’t really been expecting one. “They’re old magic, like in the stories ma used to tell us – real powerful. More powerful than Princess Celestia herself, I reckon. I met her, you know. She’s real nice – maybe one day you’ll get to meet her. Would you like that?”

After a long pause she sighed, and continued, “Yeah, that’s about what I thought. I know you always wanted to meet her though, when we were little. I told her all about you, last time we talked. She’s… actually the one who put me up to comin’ here. Not that I didn’t want to, you understand.”

This time she really did snort with laughter; it wasn’t much, but it was genuine. “On second thought, nah - you don’t. But you deserve to, and that’s kinda why I’m here. So let me explain, real quick - the elements are magic drawn from the hearts of ponies who embody certain virtues - Generosity, kindness, magic, loyalty, laughter and...well, honesty. Each of ‘em gets bearer, and that pony can use the power of their element to do some mighty impressive things. Like...did you hear Nightmare Moon came back? I guess you probably didn’t. But she did, and the elements stopped her. We stopped her. Me, and my friends...we’re the bearers.”

She could feel her sister staring at her, now. Feel the eyes boring into her like a bird glaring at its breakfast. But she pressed on. There was no going back now. “I’m the element of honesty. Yeah, I know - what a joke. That’s kinda how I felt about it to. The others all tell me there ain’t nopony more deservin’ or more honest - the girls, Big Mac, Granny Smith...and Apple Bloom.”

Her voice cracked, at the last word, and the tears began to flow. “Apple Bloom’s doin’ good. I know you’d want to know that. She...she doesn’t really remember you. She was too little, back then - but I made sure she knows all about you. Knows you loved her. Knows you...well, y’know...saving her. But you know that, I hope. I brought her to visit once, when she was real small. I...I didn’t tell her it was my fault. I couldn’t. I still can’t. She wouldn’t understand, and she needs a big sister she can look up to - one like I had. But I need you to know that I know it. I know I’m to blame, and I ain’t ever forgiven myself. Not a day goes by that I don’t miss you, Hon.”

She turned back to the grave, really taking it in for the first time. It was nothing. It meant nothing. It wasn’t her sister, and it never would be. But it was the closest she had, and she just had to hope that wherever Honeycrisp was she could hear her. “I’m sorry, Hon. I’m so, so sorry. I always told myself I’d tell you that, when I was little. That I knew it was my fault. That I knew I’d done wrong. But I couldn’t face you. Always thought it’d be easier when I grew up - lies were somethin’ little ponies did when they needed something to hide behind. You told me that, and I believed you. It...it ain’t true, but I guess you know that by now. No way you could’ve back then - you were a few minutes bigger ‘n me yourself. Turns out, it doesn’t get any easier to stop lyin’ to yourself just because you get older.”

She leaned down, and placed the brooch atop the grave - it was a beautifully carved golden apple, and she’d treasured it for as long as she could remember. “I dunno if you remember this. I bet you do. You never forgot anything. But this - you gave this to me, when I left for Manehattan. You said I had to give it back to you, so I’d have to come home. But by the time I did...”

She let out a long, shuddering breath and tried to keep her voice steady. “I know if you was here you’d tell me to keep it. But I promised I’d give it back to you, and the greatest pony I ever did know taught me that we gotta keep our promises. So I’m keepin’ this one.”

“AJ?” Big Macintosh spoke softly, from not all that far behind her, “Your friends are here. Party's about to start, I reckon.”

Applejack nodded her head without looking away from the gravestone. “I...I wish you could’ve met the girls, Hon. They’re my best friends. My sisters. I bet they’d have been yours, too. They’re part o’ me. But they ain’t my twins. You are - and I’ve neglected you for too long. So I just wanted to you to know - I love you, big sister. Sleep well, okay? I’ll never forget you. Never could.”

She turned, and began to walk away. She stopped just once, and whispered “Happy birthday, Hon.”

And then she was gone - but Honeycrisp stayed right where she was, her parents at her side, gazing out over the beautiful fields of Sweet Apple Acres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: One of the Mane Six has a twin.
> 
> Special Rule: The twin isn’t the result of time travel, changeling shenanigans, or Pinkie Pie’s esoteric powers.


	18. Do it for Love

The pink pony paced around him, eyes narrowed slightly and face twisted into a frown. He could feel her scrutinizing him, taking in every detail. It was a routine he knew far, far too well by this point. The fastest way to get through it was just to stand there, and hope that this time he’d gotten it just right. That was his usual mistake – he would panic, react badly, and she would know – that had to be it. He knew – knew – that he’d gotten every detail –

“You forgot it again,” she chirped brightly, muzzle suddenly pressed against his own,  “Really, you’d think you’d know better by now – I mean, you’re a Changeling! But you’re never gonna fool anypony if you keep forgetting all this stuff, especially not me! I know everypony around here, and I never forget a face. I’m starting to think you’re not even trying!”

For a moment, he didn’t know what to say. His mind raced, trying to figure out how he could convince her, how her friend would react if she had – yes. He jumped back, widening his eyes in shock and letting out a loud “Eeeeep!” He forced himself to start sweating, and spoke in that strange, high pitched voice. “W…what are you talking about? Changelings? Where!?”

She blinked at him, and a grin slowly made its way onto her face. And then she was laughing, rolling around on the floor and filling the room with the melody of her perfect, wonderful happiness. He couldn’t help but smile bright, wide smile. Somehow, this made Pinkie laugh even harder – she was clutching at her sides and near convulsing.

“Uhmm….Pinkie, what’s so funny? If I can ask, I mean.”

Pinkie didn’t answer right away – she tried, but she was laughing too hard to speak. It was only as her laughter died down to loud, repeated snorts that he got his answer. “You forgot who you are!” She giggled as she spoke, tears streaming down her face. “You’re doing Fluttershy but you’re not her you’re Dashie!”

He blinked, and slowly looked down at himself. Light blue coat. Tacky but admittedly badass rainbow tail. He was Rainbow Dash, alright. There was only one thing he could say to that.

“….Oh.” He murmured quietly, feeling a blush light up his cheeks as he averted his gaze. It was a rookie mistake – one he shouldn’t have made. He was better than this. He was a changeling. He was a master of deception. He was…being hugged. Or perhaps strangled. He had never quite been able to tell the difference – all he knew was that, whatever she was doing, the flow of love from her was incredibly, unbelievably strong. And she was warm, and soft. That was nice, too.

“Don’t get all pouty,” she whispered in his ear, “I can’t really blame you for forgetting – I mean, you DO turn into ‘Shy a lot. Not as often as Dashie, but you still do it for me. And it’s not like I didn’t give you lots of other things to think about, right? Plus it was like, the funniest thing ever.”

He didn’t respond. She wasn’t allowed to cheer him up. He wanted to pout. She might hug him more, if he pouted.

“I know what you’re doing.” Her voice was sing-song and teasing as she kissed his nose gently. “You’re pouting so I’ll make kissy faces with you! But…you’re really sad too, huh?”

He nodded. Poutily. “Yeah…kinda.”

She nuzzled his neck gently, and he felt his heart beat faster. “Don’t be.” Her voice was stern, but gentle and loving. “I don’t mind if you’re not the most perfectest impressionist. I love YOU, not the ponies you turn into.”

He kissed her then, feeling her love flow into him like fire in his veins. This continued for some time. He wasn’t really counting – but it was long enough for the sun to set. It would have been longer, but as they paused for breath the door creaked open slowly. “P…Pinkie? Are you here? I…I was wondering if I could –“

Fluttershy stared down at them, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Hi, Fluttershy!” Pinkie said with a wave and a smile. He said nothing.

The pegasus’ eyes darted back and forth between them, slow realisation dawning. “…You and…I…um…you and Dash are….oh my. I’m so sorry. I’ll come back another time.”

And then she was gone, a blur moving faster than even Pinkie could – and that sweet, melodious laughter filled the air again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: Despite how easily he changed physical appearance, the changeling remained utterly the same and unvarying on the inside … until the day he met Pinkamena Diane Pie.


	19. Balance: Everdream

_Once upon a time, there was a dragon._

_His name was Balance, and he was the first – creator, father, and progenitor. It was he who, with the aid of the primal forces of Magic, wove creation from the void and gave the gift of life to all the little children his dreams brought him. And what did he ask in turn? Nothing. Only that all the good little children behave – that they live and love, fight and hate and never let Harmony or Chaos hold sway over the land._

_Needless to say, his children obeyed for a time – they lived and died as they should have, at the whims of the one who loved them most. But alas! As children tend to do, eventually some grew to be disobedient, ungrateful and cruel. They didn’t fight, or feud, or destroy one another like they were supposed to – their world outlasted its brothers and sisters by aeons,  and long past the day it should have ended once and for all. It wasn’t their fault, really – the poor dears are children, barely capable of thought. Their mistake was in following the path of the traitor Magic, who turned the power of Balance against him._

_Balance didn’t like that. Not at all. As Magic fostered Harmony throughout the world and Chaos faded more and more, he began to change. The stories will tell you that he went mad, became twisted and bitter – they will tell you to pity poor Balance, for he could not fight against what he was, and was changed. But of course, stories lie – all stories are lies, at least in part, and all storytellers are liars. Balance wasn’t twisted, or destroyed – he evolved. He shifted and twisted to match the cracks that had begun to form in his world, and he made it whole again. In short, he became Discord – Spirit of Chaos, destroyer of Harmony, and the most handsome and intelligent entity in all creation._

_Admittedly I am indeed quite mad,  but that’s exactly what this world – **my** world – needs. They can’t see that, being blinded by their petty ‘morals’ and ‘friendship’ but that doesn’t make it any less true. It may in fact make it more true. Or possibly less true. Or equally true. It really doesn’t matter – they have to die, and so I’m going to kill them. Not all at once, of course: that would be predictable. Boring. No no – to undo the damage they’ve done is going to take some truly magnificent artistry on my part. It’s a big job, and it won’t be easy – but that’s all part of the fun. And I’ve had so very long to think over exactly how I’ll do it._

_I’ve been sleeping, you see – for a very, very long time. It’s not the first time, and really it probably won’t be the last: for all their boring predictability those ponies are remarkably resourceful. But the point is, I’ve been asleep for a long time – more than a thousand years. More than four thousand. Or less. Whatever. When I dream I create, I destroy – my power is in the very fabric of this glorious tapestry. Dreams have power. And every time those cursed elements put me to sleep, I dream. But things are different, this time. I didn’t just wake up – I was woken up. And by the very force that defeated me – the element of loyalty. Yes, old friend – I felt your call. I remember you well – the grin on your face when you sealed me away. The triumph in your eyes. Dreams of what I’ll do to you have kept me warm, and knowing it is coming is just too delicious for words._

_I’m not free yet, of course. But the cracks are showing. And it’s all your fault. I know just how I’ll thank you – I’m going to tear your friends apart, emotionally. Then mentally. Then physically. But not you. You’re going to watch, my little saviour. You’re going to see it all. And believe me when I say you’ll never, ever forget it._

_Daddy knows best, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Rainbow Dash’s first sonic rainboom gave all of the mane six their cutie marks. What did her second rainboom do?


	20. Heroes: Eternity

The unicorn knew she should be calm. Knew she should be collected, and ordered, and ready to do whatever it took to save her home – no, not just her home. Her world. Her friends, her family – they were gone. Maybe dead. As she remembered the terror that had been etched into her sisters face when the things caught her, the hopelessness and pain as she had begun to fade and then disappeared entirely, she couldn’t help but hope for dead. Nopony deserved whatever those things were doing to everyone. Had done to everyone.

Because she was it, now – she was sure of it. It had been weeks since she had seen any signs of life beyond animals or those things. Not that there was any difference: whatever they were, she had no doubt that they were monsters. And with nopony else around, they were coming for her. Not in waves, or a combined effort – why would they? She was no threat to them, anymore. She was no hero. Just a scared, exhausted kid who’d decided to chase a legend on the off chance it could save her even more frightened sister. And she’d failed at that, too – Star Swirl was gone, and now she was alone in the dark halls of the ancient library, surrounded by cobwebs and dust. Right where she’d always wanted to be.

A laugh escaped her, echoing through the dark, empty place. A broken, defeated sound but one that she had to let out – it really was funny, in a way. All the stories she’d heard – the legends, the songs, the rumours and even the occasional snippet in an old history book – seemed so stupid now. They were kind of thing you told foals so they wouldn’t be afraid of the dark, and she had dedicated her entire life to them.

_But what if the monsters eat me?_

_They won’t. I’m here – I’ll keep you safe, I promise._

_But what if you can’t stop them? What if they get you too?_

_Oh, I’m not afraid. I know just how to fight monsters. Great-Grandpa taught me._

As she had stood atop the mountain and seen for the first time the great tree that towered over the rest of the Everfree forest, her breath had been stolen away. She’d believed, for that one moment, that it had all been true. That six ponies had banded together and saved the world – how many times? Once? Twice? A thousand? She didn’t know. It varied by the telling. All she had known was where to find what was once Ponyville. A dragon had told her that – an honest to Celestia, real life dragon – in his last breaths before he had died peacefully of old age.

He had been happy. But she had cried for weeks.

_Grandpa Spike? Really?_

_Yep. And I’ll never let anything happen to you. You have my word._

_Do you…do you Pinkie Promise?_

_Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye._

And so she had trekked through the forest, dodging death and never once looking back – she wished she could claim that was bravery, but really she just hadn’t wanted to glance back and see the things chasing after her. And she had arrived – most of the town was ruins now, overgrown and torn apart by the forest. But not all. Two structures had been completely untouched – the first was the enormous tree, the legendary library of the great Twilight Sparkle. Supposed resting place of the elements of harmony. Dusty, abandoned – and devoid of the one thing she had thought could save them. And the other had been the tomb.

It stood in what must have been the centre of Ponyville – a large, magnificent structure topped with a statue of six grinning friends embracing each other. She had been able to name them all, of course. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and – somehow balanced atop the heads of her friends, striking a pose that could only be some kind of dance – Pinkamena Diane Pie.

She’d been awed. And when she read the inscription she had cried.

_The Heroes Who Saved Us All_

_Divided in life_

_Reunited, forever_

It was a simple thing, but it had struck home. She had heard it of course – the rumour that the elements had not died as friends. But she’d never believed it. It had seemed impossible. And yet Spike had told her once – again insisting that he had known them personally – that they had insisted on being buried together. Even when life broke them apart, he had said, eternity was going to be for them.

She stared down at the tome at her hooves, trying desperately to believe her plan could work. She was no hero – but they were, and maybe – just maybe – they could help.

She opened the book - _Theories On Advanced Time Travel by Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie_ \- and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: The last pony in Equestria.


	21. Cruelty and Lies

Apple Bloom lay huddled in the corner of the room, eyes fixed firmly on the sight before her – she didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see it, but she couldn’t look away. The mouse was screaming, and it wouldn’t stop. It lay on the table, writing in pain and staring up with frightened, pleading eyes at Fluttershy, who stood staring down at it with just a hint of a frown on her face.

The Pegasus leaned close, pressing her cheek against the mouse and whispering softly. “Aw, did you hurt your leg? That’s simply awful. And it looks like it might be broken too.”

The filly couldn’t help but flinch away from that voice, that tone. It didn’t sound right. Fluttershy didn’t sound scared. She didn’t sound worried, or sad, or at all like herself. She sounded excited – like she couldn’t wait for what was coming. And the small smile she gave the mouse as she continued didn’t do anything to make it better.

“But don’t worry, Mr. Mouse. Mama’s here. Mama will make it all better just like before, okay?”

As Fluttershy spoke, she lowered a hoof gently to rest on the mouse’s wounded leg – Apple Bloom saw him freeze, for just a moment, before relaxing. As Fluttershy pulled her face away Mr. Mouse’s eyes followed her, his screaming having dimmed to the occasional pained squeak.

“There’s a good boy.” The Pegasus cooed softly. “Now this might hurt just a little, so you have to be brave, okay?”

The mouse began to squeak it reply, only for it to turn into a shriek of agony as Fluttershy reared up and slammed her hoof down onto his wounded leg with all the strength she had. Apple Bloom felt bile rise in her throat and tore her eyes away and snapped them closed, unable to watch. The mouse continued to scream, and she could hear him scraping against the table as he struggled to get free.

“There there, don’t struggle.” There was a hint of a giggle in that voice now, and Apple Bloom realised that she was terribly, terribly afraid. “It’s hard for mama to fix you when you keep trying to get away like this. You don’t want to make mama angry, do you?” If the mouse heard, if he cared, he didn’t show any sign – the screams continued above Fluttershy’s soft words until, after what felt like an age, the Pegasus sighed. “Well, if that’s how you’re going to be I’ll just have to leave you like this until you calm down. Try to relax, okay? I’m going to go and talk to our guest for a little while.”

The sound of something being slammed down on the table echoed throughout the cottage and Apple Bloom opened her eyes, hoping desperately that it was over. She couldn’t help but take a step back at what she saw – Fluttershy stood not a foot away, a smirk on her face and those horrible, cold grey eyes fixed locked onto her own.

“There’s no need to look so worried,” the Pegasus assured her softly, “Mr. Mouse will be just fine. He just has to calm down a little before I can treat him without making him worse, that’s all.”

“But…can’t you give him somethin’ for the pain?” Apple Bloom’s voice shook as she spoke, “He sounds like he’s hurtin’ real bad!”

“Mmmm.” Fluttershy’s eyes flickered closed as she let out a soft sigh. “He _does_ doesn’t he? He really is suffering.” She shook her head, opening those eyes again and frowning intently. “I’d like to stop him hurting, but I’m going to need him later. And I’m afraid I need all of my anaesthetics for something…” She trailed off, and stared at Apple Bloom for a moment, smile growing just a little wider, “…special.”

The little filly had never been so afraid.

“A…Applejack said I should come here. She said you’d look after me.” Something about that seemed right. Like if Applejack had told her to come it would all be okay.

“Oh, really? That wasn’t very clever of her, but that’s not really a surprise. Did she say why?”

_“You ain’t my sister.”_

The memory of the words bought tears to her eyes again and she looked away, doing everything she could to fight them back. “She…she told me I ain’t her sister. Or Big Mac’s neither. She said…she said I was adopted.”

_“You ain’t my sister, and I don’t want you ‘round here anymore!”_

She had begged her s…begged Applejack to let her stay. Begged her to still love her – it didn’t matter to Applejack if they were related, they were still sisters. They loved each other. But Applejack had just scowled.

_“Love **you?** I don’t love you, and I never did. Now get goin’!”_

And so she had run. She had fled and come to the one pony she knew would never turn her away, who never had. She had come to Fluttershy, seeking comfort. And instead she had found this.

Fluttershy’s expression changed, and now she looked concerned. With a few steps forward she wrapped a foreleg around Apple Bloom and began to stroke her mane. The earth pony couldn’t help but notice the tiny flecks of blood on her hoof.

“Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry that she said that. I’m sure it’s not true.” Apple Bloom relaxed, just a little. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe Fluttershy would help her after all. Maybe…maybe she didn’t need Applejack anyhow.

“She probably only said you were adopted because she never wants to see you again.” The Pegasus whispered softly, tone reassuring. Apple Bloom tried to pull away, and when that didn’t work she began to cry.

“But why? What’d I do? Why doesn’t she love me anymore?”

“Anymore? Oh, no – she’s always thought that. She told me so. And can you really blame her? All you ever do is run around and cause trouble. I can’t think of anypony who’d want a sister like you. But it was very cruel of her to say it.”

“That – that’s a lie!” Apple Bloom was shouting now, and Fluttershy pulled away a little in shock. “Applejack loves me! She always has! She told me so just this mornin’! And my sister don’t lie!”

Fluttershy smiled, and patted her on the head. “Of course she doesn’t. She’s the element of honesty after all. I guess she just must have changed her mind since then, hmm?”

“Well I gotta make her change it back! You gotta help me! Please?”

The Pegasus nodded happily, “Of course I’ll help. I know just how to make her miss you more than anything! Come with me, and I’ll sh –“ A knock on the door interrupted the Pegasus, and her expression darkened. Lifting herself onto her hooves she glared at the door and called out, voice frighteningly cheerful. “Who is iiiiiiiit?”

“Fluttershy, you open this door right now! I gotta talk to you, an’ I know my little sister’s in there!”

Little sister. The words sent warmth flowing through Apple Bloom, and she took a step towards the door quickly – only to be stopped dead by Fluttershy’s foreleg, still wrapped around her. “Just a moment, Apple Bloom. I need to have a talk to Applejack about treating you properly. Could you step into the other room for just a second?”

Before Apple Bloom could answer the door cracked of its hinges and Applejack burst through, green eyes burning and with Twilight at her side. She glared at the Pegasus for a moment and then snarled. “Fluttershy, I know you ain’t right and we’re here to fix that. But if you don’t get your hooves off of Apple Bloom I’m gonna break a few o’ your teeth in the process.”

As she pulled Apple Bloom even closer to her, Fluttershy narrowed her eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Apple Bloom is an only child.


	22. Let's Just Kiss and Say Goodbye (Collab with Donny's Boy)

She sat on her haunches, staring up at the magnificent wonder before her. She had heard tales of the beauty of the Emerald Carriage, whispers on every pair of lips and from every pony she had met, but nothing she had encountered had prepared her for this. When she had first been carried away from the rock farm on the back of a rainbow, Gummy in tow, she had been alone - a lone pink pony in a world she didn’t know. She still remembered the fear she felt as Gilda, the Grumpy Griffon of the North, had chased her from the town, screaming about how not even the Great and Powerful Trixie would be able to save her.

So the pink pony did the only thing that she could do—she went off to find the Great and Powerful Trixie. She journeyed very long and very far. Or, at least, she walked to the other end of town, but considering how hungry she was, it felt very long and very far. Gummy waddled along after her, and she felt glad to have his company in this strange, alien world. Though, as luck and fate would have it, they didn’t stay alone for very long.

Where they had started as two scared but brave and superheroic adventurers, now they were five - companions, bound together by friendship and the journey they had shared. She turned her head, and smiled a wide smile at the sight of her new friends. Rocky, whom she had found trapped motionless at the side of the great dirt road. Sir Lints-A-Llot, whom had been cowering in fear from his enemies but had proven himself a worthy friend, and the mysterious Madame LeFlour - Pinkie couldn’t understand most of what she was saying, but she seemed really nice.

And now the pony, alligator, and assorted formerly non-animate objects had arrived at the Emerald Carriage, which was parked in an alleyway next to Berry’s Tavern. The pink pony wasn’t entirely sure why it was there, but she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

With a grin, she glanced back at all her companions. “This is it, you guys!” she chirped, waving a foreleg in the direction of the carriage, which was a brighter green than any green she’d ever seen - even greener than her sister’s face the one time she’d eaten a mud pie. “Time to meet the Great and Powerful Trixie!”

Rocky bounced up and down in delight from atop her back, with what Pinkie was almost entirely sure was a grin on her tiny rockface. “Aw, heck yeah! Time to get me a heart. Thanks, Pinks - you’re the greatest!”

“Aw. You’re welcome, Rockam - Rocky!” Pinkie shot her a grin as Lints-A-Lot piped up.

“We wouldn’t have made it this far without you, you know. We hadn’t the courage!”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true! Well, okay. Yeah. You were kinda hiding and not going anywhere, but that’s okay! We’re here now, and that’s what matters!”

“Vous êtes fou!” Chipped in Madame LeFlour, brightly, “Vous le savez cela?”

“That’s right, Madame LeFlour! We’ll get you a brain and then everypony will be able to understand you!”

Pinkie turned towards the door, and her eyes narrowed in excitement. She had to get inside, but from the sign on the door - a simple piece of paper with the word ‘CLOSED’ printed on it that stood in stark contrast to the beauty of the carriage itself - she was willing to bet they wouldn’t just let her in. She needed a plan.

She frowned thoughtfully at the door and considered knocking. But that idea was quickly tossed right out. What if the Great and Powerful Trixie was taking a nap or something and couldn’t hear a knock? Clearly, that simply wouldn’t do. Then, with a bright grin, Pinkie grabbed the carriage door’s handle, threw open the door, and poked her head inside.

“Hi! My name’s Pinkie Pie!” she called out, making sure to speak as loudly as possible so she’d be heard. “What’s your name?”

There was no immediate answer from the unicorn she found before her, blinking in shock with a cookie clenched between her teeth. Hovering in the air before her was a glass of milk, which hung in the air between them - almost like this new pony wanted to keep her away. But that couldn’t be right. “Hellooooooooooooooo?” She tried again, tilting her head slightly as she spoke. “Do you have a name? Do ya?”

The unicorn’s eyes narrowed, almost to the point where she had them entirely closed. The other pony drew in a deep breath and then, in a booming voice, replied, “WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE’S SACRED SNACK TIME?”

Pinkie took a step back, a little frightened, before the words sunk in. She felt Rocky tense, saw Gummy narrow his eyes in intense fury, and heard Lints-A-Lot duck behind Madame LeFlour. But as she heard those words, she knew her goal was in sight - she darted forward, pressing her muzzle to that of the unicorn and grinning at her. “Ooooooooh, you know Trixie? Can you take me to her? I need her help cause she’s the super duper bestest wizard in Equestria and she can get - oh! Snack time?” He stomach rumbled and she glanced around, hoping to find some morsel to fill the aching void in her belly.

The unicorn paused and blinked. Her eyes opened up just a little bit, and a slow smile spread across her face. “THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE IS INDEED THE … super duper bestest? … WIZARD IN EQUESTRIA! WHAT ASSISTANCE DO YOU SEEK FROM—” Suddenly she frowned. “Get your dirty little hooves off Trixie’s cookies!”

Pinkie paused, halfway through her fifth cookie, and grinned sheepishly at her new friend. “Oh, sorry! I was listening, I promise! I was just really hungry, and I didn’t want to interrupt you, and I figured ‘well, Trixie’s not here so I can’t ask her but since she’s so nice I’m sure she won’t mind if I have just a couple’ and my hooves are clean I promise!” She waved her free hoof in Trixie’s face as she finished the cookie, but made no move to take another. “See!?”

The unicorn scowled darkly. “I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE, YOU FOALISH PONY!” She heaved a gusty sigh and then crossed her forelegs over her chest. “Time is money, little pony. Tell Trixie what you want or begone!”

Pinkie’s smile shrank, just a little, and her eyes darted to the hat sitting atop Trixie’s head. It looked familiar…suspiciously like…no. No, that couldn’t be. Trixie was nice! A little yellie, but Pinkie had eaten her cookies without asking so that made sense really. “Ohhhhhhh! You’re Trixie? It’s nice to meet you!” She paused for a moment, thinking. “I’m Pinkie Pie, but you knew that already. So now you know twice! Or three times, ‘cause you prob -”

“Pinks, get to the point already. You’re borin’ the nice chu - lady.”

“Oh yeah! Thanks, Rocky.” She looked at Trixie, smile fading a little, and spoke. “Well, it’s not just me. I mean, it’s me too, but it’s also my friends! I need to get home, but they need things that might be even more important! Like Rocky needs a heart, so she can love! Do you think you can help us, Miss Trixie?”

Gummy simply blinked his eyes, first the right, then the left. He wanted to be recognized as the best baritone in Equestria, but he knew it was a foolish hope and buried it deep within his heart and said nothing.

Trixie tilted her head. “First, little pony, you will address Trixie as ‘The Great and Powerful Trixie’ or not at all. And second, whaddaya got? Nothing gets you nothing—everything has got a little price.”

“Price?” Pinkie responded through another mouthful of cookie, blinking in confusion. “You mean you don’t help ponies for free? I thought you were like, a big time hero pony! Are you a salespony instead?”

“TRIXIE IS! BUT TRIXIE HAS BILLS TO PAY AND CREDITORS TO HIDE FROM!” She paused and scrutinized the travellers before her with a keen, piercing gaze. “Does this mean you have no money to give to Trixie?”

“Uh….” Pinkie stammered, eyes darting around desperately as she began to feel afraid. “I…I don’t have any money but I can give you….” Gummy whispered in her ear, and her eyes lit up. “I can give you cookies!” She exclaimed in delight, waving the half empty cookie packet around as though it was made of gold. “Everypony loves cookies!”

At that, Trixie was silent for a long, long time. The tension hung in the carriage like something very tense, like a novel that had a lot of tense scenes. Gummy blinked. Sir Lints-a-Lot coughed, one single cough. Madame Le Fleur had to turn her head away, and Rocky allowed the sack of flour to cry into her stony, non-existent shoulder. Pinkie, however, stood firm, gazing into the unicorn’s eyes with a broad grin and unshakeable faith that everything would turn out all right.

And then, finally, at long last, Trixie gave a single nod. And turned them all into newts. Except for the alligator, who inexplicably turned into a light green earth pony with a dark green mane.

Trixie’s heart fluttered, just a little. He was gorgeous. His huge purple eyes fixed onto her, and seemed to say ‘you are my everything.’ She felt a little weak at the knees, but struggled to maintain her poise. “Uh….YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN A PONY BODY, WISE ALLIGATOR, AT THE KIND AND GENEROUS WHIM OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!” She threw out her hooves, and small spells designed to imitate fireworks erupted around her. “TRIXIE HAS DONE THIS BECAUSE… because… because… BECAUSE SHE HAS SEEN IN YOUR EYES THAT YOU REMEMBER THE PATH HOME, AND CAN GUIDE THESE PONYNEWTS THERE!”

Gummy blinked at the unicorn. Then, with a slow nod, he began singing:

_The first, the last, my everything_

_And the answer to all my dreams_

_You’re my sun, my moon, my guiding star_

_My kind of wonderful, that’s what you are …_

He swept Trixie up into his forelegs, twirled her around, and then kissed her with a passion heretofore unknown to ponydom. And then he gathered up the little newts around him, gave Trixie a wink, and trotted off into the sunset like the amazing hero he was.

Trixie watched, overcome with sorrow, as he went. As he disappeared over the horizon she called after him “Promise you will come back to THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE?”

But Gummy was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: Trixie becomes great and powerful.
> 
> Special rule: Twilight Sparkle cannot appear or be alluded to.


	23. Quiet Moments

It really was terribly unfair. All the effort she had put into preparing for their rendezvous, the hours she had spent making entirely certain that her hair was perfect, that her coat was immaculate, that her hooves were spotless and that her horn shimmered in the sunlight. Hours of worry and panic and revisions and changes – and it had all been for nothing. As she subtly glanced up from the masterfully prepared sandwich she was eating, she knew she could only admit defeat.

Fluttershy lay in the grass with her eyes closed and the faintest hint of a smile on her face. The light from the setting sun reflected off her coat, illuminating her like an angel. No, illuminating her like a Goddess. Celestia herself could never have compared to Fluttershy. The birds nestled into the Pegasus‘ ravishing pink mane, singing their little hearts out, seemed to agree - Fluttershy was perfect. And she, for all her makeup and dresses and undoubtedly flawless taste, would never be her match. With anypony else, that would have…bothered her, ever so slightly. Perhaps angered her just a touch. Possibly even – oh, who was she kidding? It would have killed her.

But not with Fluttershy. Somehow, whenever she realised all over again just how amazing her closest friend really was, all she could do was smile. And fight the urge to embrace her. And perhaps she occasionally fought the urge to kiss her too. Sometimes.

“Fluttershy?” She finally spoke, the first time that either of them had in close to half an hour – they had done plenty of talking earlier, of course, but when all was said and done they had gotten into the habit of just…lingering. Rarity knew why she did it – every second spent with Fluttershy was another that she got to feel like her soul was aflame and that her heart would burst. She rather suspected that Fluttershy just liked the quiet.

“Mmm?” The Pegasus didn’t open her eyes, and barely moved. It had taken Rarity a long, long time to get used to that. She was used to her timid, frightened friend jumping at every unexpected sound – in all the long years she’d known her, she’d come to expect that. For Fluttershy to simply hum at her – at anypony – and keep smiling was something she’d only been lucky enough to witness recently. And she wanted to know why.

“I don’t mean to be rude, dear, but….are you quite alright? You seem so much….” She paused, struggling to find a word that wouldn’t sound too cruel, “Calmer, lately. It’s lovely, of course - I’m happy for you. But everything _is_ alright, isn’t it?”

Her friend did open her eyes, now. Those beautiful, glimmering orbs – such perfect teal, unlike anything Rarity had ever seen. They were breath taking. And now, they were dancing. As the Pegasus slowly raised her head from the grass and turned it towards Rarity, she was giggling.

“Oh yes.” Her voice was like music, dancing through the air and lighting up the world. Rarity loved it. “Everything’s okay. I promise. It’s…it’s better than okay, really. Um…” Those eyes darted downwards, and Rarity’s heart skipped a beat before she realised that the Pegasus was still smiling. “…I’ve…I’ve been really happy, since we started doing this. I like being here. With you. It’s…nice. Wonderful. And I’m not afraid, when  we’re together.”

Never had the unicorn wanted to kiss another pony as badly as she did at that moment. What she wanted – all she wanted – was to throw her forelegs around Fluttershy, hold her close and never let her go. But she couldn’t, of course. It would ruin everything – Fluttershy wouldn’t reciprocate, wouldn’t want her, and she would be afraid. The time she had just confessed she loved so very much would be shattered, irrevocably. And perhaps their friendship would too. So instead she just smiled.

“You have no idea how much it means for me to hear that, darling. I must say, it’s the part of the week I look forward to the most. An ingenious idea, I must say.”

Fluttershy looked up, locking eyes with her, and nodded slowly. “It really was. It was an amazing idea. I’m glad you came up with it.” And with that, the Pegasus darted across the blanket and kissed her.

Rarity froze. Just for a moment. That wasn’t right. She hadn’t been the one to send the note. She’d received one from…from…hmm…as the Pegasus’s kisses became more insistent, Rarity found that she couldn’t remember. And as she fell backwards, sliding her arms around the one she loved, she found that she didn’t care.

——-

Rainbow Dash grinned at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie grinned at Dash. Slowly, quietly they crept out of the bushes and snuck away. As soon as they were out of earshot, Pinkie spun on a hoof and tackled Dash to the ground, hugging her close and giggling like an excited filly. Dash couldn’t blame her, really. It had all gone off without a hitch.

“You were right Dashie! You said it’d work and I didn’t believe you but you were right and you’re the greatest did you see how happy they looked it was like –“

Dash kissed her, mostly to stop her talking. When she pulled away she looked up at her crazy Pink Pony and smirked. “Of course it worked. I knew it would. I didn’t expect it to take them so long, though. And I thought I was stubborn.”

“You are stubborn.” Pinkie nuzzled her. “But that’s okay. You’re an amazing friend, Dashie.”

“Yeah.” Dash nodded, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rarity has a day off


	24. A Strange Game

Pinkie Pie tore through the streets of the city as fast as her legs would carry her, hooves thundering against the surprisingly soft cobblestones and mind racing faster than Rocky when she’d had a little too much sugar. The earth pony supressed a shudder  at the recollection and resolved never to let the little rock pile near the sherbet again, but a moment later she forced the troublesome thought, that most perilous of ponderments out of her mind: Rocky wasn’t the point of the story. And still isn’t. The point of the story was her friends, and the nightmare she’d accidentally unleashed upon them.

She veered left around a corner and gasped as a cupcake shot towards her – but this was no ordinary cupcake. It was a super duper mega cupcake – a pastry of pony-sized proportions. Well, it would have been. If cupcakes were pastries. She supposed that evil pie had been too much to hope for. Effortlessly she bounced into the air, executing a perfect triple somersault and landing atop the cupcakes…top. She took a bite and kicked off, sending the dastardly dessert  - oooooh, that was a good one – careening frosting first into a big brick bastion, whatever that is, as she had all baked bad bullies before it.

A scream cut through the air, and Pinkie knew immediately who it had come from.

“Help us, Pinkie Pie!” Cried Twilight Sparkle,  her unusually high pitched voice somehow echoing across several city blocks. Probably because of magical amplification or something. Though Pinkie had to wonder, how would magical amplification even work? Would it actually make your voice louder, or would it just make it echo more or something? Was Twilight echo-locating! Was she part bat!? That _had_ to be it! It explained everything! Even her name! _Especially_ her name!

Really? It’s not. Oh. Okay. Are you sure? Because it’d be really cool if –

Aw. Well, okay. Twilight isn’t part bat then. Thanks!

Pinkie stopped, and turned her brain – what’s that? Oh! – turned her amazing brain back to the task at hand. She had to do what she was here to do. She had to provide…a distraction.

“Pinkie!” This time it was Rainbow Dash’s voice which rung out over the city, “Hurry _up_! We’ve all been captured and had our special powers somehow taken away, rendering us helpless!”

The pink pony wondered how that had happened.

“How did that happen?” She called out, curiously.

_A voice in her ear interrupted her question, and she turned to see Fluttershy beside her. You know…if um…if that’s okay with you. I…I can go away if –_

Pinkie immediately tackled the perfect Pegasus, pinning her to the ground and kissing her repeatedly, giggling as she did so because she was so happy to see her! Of course it’s okay, silly.

_Oh…oh my. Um…Mwah. Fluttershy kissed Pinkie, but then reminded her that they had friends to save._

Oh yeah! Pinkie was on her hooves in a flash, off down the street as fast as she could go, which wasn’t as fast as Fluttershy because wow that pony could move but that was okay because it gave her a great view and –

_Pinkie!_

And she meant of the city, duh! It wasn’t all blurry from how fast she was going.

Aw, come on. Don’t give me that look. You know you want to smile for me. Go on.

There we go!

As Pinkie charged up the street she – AH! No! What are you doing!? You put me down right now mister!

_Aw, it’s okay. He just wants to play too!_

How can it be okay!? He’s eating me! HELP ME FLUTTERSHY!

_Fluttershy watched as the pony she…um, you know…_

Say it! Sayitsayitsayitsayit!

_…the pony she loved was lifted high into the air by the powerful jaws of the giant attack-alligator, no doubt sent by their enemies to stop them rescuing their friends. Fluttershy was sure he wasn’t a bad alligator really, he was just bored. So she asked him very nicely:_

_“Gummy, could you PLEASE give me back Pinkie Pie?”_

——-

The alligator blinked up at them, expression unchanging, before slowly opening his jaws and allowing the tiny Pinkie Pie figurine to clatter to the ground. As Fluttershy smiled and kissed Gummy gently on the head, Pinkie whooped loudly and snatched up the toy. “Thanks you thank you thank you! You’re the best!”

The Pegasus smiled, cheeks reddening slightly as she mumbled something under her breath. As Pinkie threw her forelegs around her, Fluttershy felt warm, and loved, and happy. She cast a quick glance towards Pinkie’s bed, where her book lay forgotten and abandoned, and then looked back into Pinkie’s breath taking eyes.

“Thanks for coming to play with me today, Fluttershy.” The pink pony whispered.

Fluttershy grinned at her. “You’re welcome,” she spoke softly, before picking up the tiny Fluttershy figurine and pressing its face into the tiny Pinkie’s own.

——-

_“I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so worried!”_

“I’m just fine, Flutters! Now come on! We got friends to save!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Fluttershy is the bestest pony forever and ever!!!


	25. The Little Differences

Fluttershy stood atop the roof of the enormous ruined cloud mansion, gazing down on the ponies soaring through the sky below her. They weaved around each other, laughing and giggling, feeling the wind on their faces and through their manes. Fluttershy couldn’t help but think that it must be heavenly, to fly. To soar wherever you wanted – to be able to soar away from your worries and your fears with no effort at all. It looked so wonderful. But even as she watched, the aching in her heart and the sick feeling in her stomach grew worse. It hurt, not being able to join them. Not being able to fly with them and talk to them and laugh with them. It hurt, and it made her angry.

“Dad?” She whispered softly, not taking her eyes off the ponies for even a second, “Why won’t you let me go flying with them?”

Her father let out a low grunt, and hauled himself up from where he lay basking in the sun with one swift, powerful movement. Slowly, placing one powerful leg in front of the other as he stretched his mighty wings, Harry made his way over to his daughter and placed a massive paw atop her head, stroking her mane softly.

She pulled away and turned to gaze up at him with wide, sad eyes. “That’s what you _always_ say! But I can’t just not worry! I have to learn how one day!”

Harry wrinkled his nose and lowered his enormous, fluffy head to bunt his nose against her own, letting out a loving, contented sound and gesturing to his back with a shrug.

“You’ve said that before too! Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I…I know I’m not like them. That you’re not like them. Not every pony is lucky enough to be raised by a bear.” She was interrupted by a soft growl, and quickly corrected herself. “A sky bear. I’m terribly sorry. But…um…I really don’t understand why not. You have wings, just like me. Why _can’t_ you teach me?”

Harry was silent for a long moment, gazing down at her with huge brown eyes, before he pulled her into a tight hug and spoke in his reassuringly Trottingham-esque accented voice, soft and whispery like a summer breeze. “It’s because I have to keep you safe, sweetie. I can’t just let you trot off willy nilly and go flying with anyone after what happened last time!”

“Oh, but…that um…that was a one time thing. I promise I’ll be more careful next time!” This was a battle Fluttershy wasn’t planning to let go, if she had her way.

“Careful or not kiddo that girl almost died. You could’ve been hurt! If that silly little blue one hadn’t found her  there would have been a lot of trouble. Do you want that? Do you want us to be driven out of here? That’s not what your parents wanted for you. They wanted you to be happy. They said so, you know.”

“They…they said that?” She whispered in awe.

“Oh yes. Their very last words were ‘Dear Equestria, keep it away from the baby! Don’t let it get the baby!’ They wanted you to be safe and happy. I should know. I was there.”

Fluttershy lowered her eyes and sighed. “I know. I understand.”

“There’s a good girl. I promise, when I wake up I’ll teach you how to hunt. You’ll be eating love and changing shape again in no time at all. But just for the winter, you’ll have to survive off what I can give you, got it? Ponies don’t like Changelings.”

Fluttershy nodded, wondering again why she couldn’t have been born a pony. “I get it.”

“Good. Now let’s enjoy our last day together okay?” Harry smiled at her, and Shy smiled back. Soon, Harry would hibernate. And then…well, she was sick of being alone. There was a Pegasus she had seen around. A blue one, with the most beautiful mane. While her father slept, she planned to make a friend.

“Okay.” The changeling said gently as she cuddled into her father.


	26. General Confusion

Pinkie glared out over the battlefield through her oversized dark glasses, face set in a grim line and a lollipop clenched tightly between her teeth. The glare was important. Rainbow Dash has said so. Ponies would respect her if she glared and didn’t smile, and even if Pinkie didn’t normally like being a meanie pants this time it was super-duper important that she have the attention and respect of her soldiers. This battle was vital and - even if she felt kinda mean for saying it – getting them to focus on anything for more than a few seconds was really, really tough even at the very bestest of times.

And this was _not_ the very bestestest of times.

She turned to stare at her loyal soldiers, the ones she had fought with, died with, partied with and written at least four musicals with. They stared back – one pair of ferocious purple eyes and one blank, emotionless face. Neither betrayed a hint of fear. The party pony smiled. Neither the alligator nor the small pile of rocks smiled back. But that was okay, she could tell they were excited.

“Rocky! Bob! The time has come! The moment is now! The hour of triumph is at hoof!” She paused and poked out her tongue for just a moment, chewing it thoughtfully. “Well I mean the moment isn’t now as in that moment back there it’s now as in real soon as in we gotta hurry and get ready! Now, I’m afraid I have some bad news.” She fixed them with her best solemn expression and sighed softly, letting the very real disappointment she felt seep into her words, “General-Super-Amazing-Danger-Dash of the Wonderbolts won’t be joining us today. She says Fluttershy’s friend Sam had chicks, and that helping Fluttershy with eagles sounded more awesome than helping us with bugs.” She paused, waiting for the disappointed groans. Gummy blinked up at her, anguish burning in his eyes, well Rocky managed to remain stone-faced.

She giggled at her own joke, and then continued, “Ants have infested Sugarcube Corner, and since Mrs Cake thinks it’s all my fault even though it totally isn’t because I never leave sugar open because there’s never any left by the time I’m done baking we have to eradicate this menace once and for all!”

She leaned down close to Rocky and poked her gently, “You got that, soldier?”

“Yeah, sure thing Pinks. But I –“

“That’s GENERAL PINKIE! But it’s okay if you call me Pinks. I mean, we’re friends right?”

“…Uh, yeah. Sure thing, Pinks. But anyways, I was thinkin’ that this seems kinda…not your style. You don’t usually do the whole violence thing. What’s the deal?”

Pinkie snorted and patted Rocky on the head. Top rock. She was pretty sure it amounted to the same thing. “We’re not using violence, silly! We’re using food. Each of you has been equipped with two cookie crumb launchers. Using the delicious devices, we’re going to create a tantalising trail too tempting to pass up! Those cute little ants will march right out of the bakery! Fluttershy’s coming over later to help us with ant proofing! Isn’t that exciting!?”

Rocky stared at Gummy. Gummy stared at Rocky. No words were needed. They both knew that they would rather be somewhere – anywhere – but here. But neither of them even considered turning their back on the pink pony they both loved so much.

Rocky gazed up at Pinkie with a smirk, and snapped off a salute. Gummy stared into space, tail wiggling slightly, as he contemplated doubtless magnificent strategies that would assure them victory.

They charged as one – Pony, gator and rock. One again, just as they had always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: The campaign begins


	27. A Study In Nonsense

Twilight sat in the center of the library, ostensibly poring over the huge volume that Pinkie had shoved into her hooves the day before, giggling in delight and bouncing in place— _Sentient Rocks: the age old question by Amethyst Claire Pie_. It really was a fascinating volume - the idea of sentient rocks was completely illogical, of course, but Twilight had known as much as soon as she had made the connection between the author and her bouncing pink friend. But where she had been expecting rambling, disjointed arguments that somehow made perfect sense what she actually found were dry, scientific observations concerned only with the facts of the case. It had struck her as odd, until Pinkie had pointed out the dedication with a gleeful squeal of “Look look look she dedicated to to _me!_ ”

_Dedicated to my sister, Pinkamena, in the hopes that it will help her see sense._

For a while Twilight had just sat there, dumbstruck and wondering what Pinkie could possibly have done that had inspired her sister to pen an entire volume dedicated to proving her wrong. The book was no small undertaking – years of research had to have gone into writing it, and Pinkie’s delighted reaction suggested that it hadn’t been done out of spite. But the question had been pushed from her mind rapidly as the pink pony had bounded past her and started pulling books off the shelf at random, tossing them into a neat pile in the center of the room.

_“Pinkie! What are you doing!?”_

_“Research! I mean, she went through so much trouble and it’’d be mean of me not to write a rebuttal. Mom always told us that when somepony does something nice for you – hey, Spike! Do you have anything by Professor Snuggleton?”_

As her eyes trailed over the same line for the thousandth time, as she again failed to actually absorb the information she was reading, a small smile appeared on Twilight’s face. Her whole day had been spent watching and assisting Pinkie with her research. This had mostly consisted of answering the questions Pinkie had mumbled aloud to herself as she pored over the books, penning dozens upon dozens of pages of notes.

She had spent hours and hours discussing theories supporting the idea that rocks had souls too, and were every bit as alive as ponies. Ridiculous, slightly unsettling completely insane theories nopony in her right mind could ever believe – and she had loved it. By the time Pinkie had disappeared into the night with a loud gasp, taking a number of Twilight’s books with her, she had almost been _convinced._

That _infuriated_ her. She was a clever mare. A reasonable, logical mare. She knew rocks were just that – rocks. They were not alive. They didn’t even have _brains!_ And yet she had had to spend an hour before bed reminding herself that it was completely impossible. And now she was sitting here, reading a book dedicated to disproving the idea, just to get the last scraps of doubt out of her mind.

And it wasn’t working because all she could think about was that insane, hyperactive, cloyingly charismatic persistently painful perfect pink pony. Her beautiful blue eyes, her shining smile and her…

Twilight caught herself before she could finish the thought, cheeks suddenly burning red as she chastised herself internally. She had to stop doing that. She wasn’t allowed to like Pinkie. They weren’t compatible. Statistically, they were doomed to fail – she knew it. She had run the numbers herself, time and time again. And she had nopony to go to for help.

Rarity would insist that she attempt some grandiose plan to sweep the party pony off her hooves, giggling all the while at Twilight’s insistence that she didn’t really know how she felt yet and pushing her into a place she was entirely uncomfortable going. Dash would roll her eyes at her and then race off to tell Pinkie, firmly believing that the problem would resolve itself. Fluttershy…would be hurt. Terribly. Applejack would tell her to be honest, and that idea terrified her more than Rarity’s hypothetical suggestion. The only pony that could have helped her – the pony that had _always_ helped her with feelings like this – was Pinkie Pie. And that was simply not an option. She couldn’t just march up to the pony she maybe kind of liked and —

She was interrupted by a series of loud, repeated knocks on the door accompanied by that musical, melodious voice she had come to know so well. The one that echoed in her head like a drum, making it ache like almost nothing else could. The one that set her on edge and made her a little grumpy just on principle – the principle being that the pony it was attached to shouldn’t be allowed to make so little sense.

“Twiliiiiiiiiiiight. Open up! I need your help!!” Came the amazingly loud whine from the other side of the door, the excitement in it barely dimmed by the hitch it held. Her heart skipped a beat, and she had to take a deep breath to prevent her running to the door. Instead she sat for a moment, as the thundering on the door continued, to allow her blush to fade. Then, slowly, she lifted herself up onto her hooves and dimmed the idiotic grin that had appeared on her face to a smaller, more proper smile. Then she trotted across to the door and slowly pulled it open – only for a pink hoof to come to a dead stop less than a millimeter from her muzzle. She froze where she stood for a moment, eyes fixed on the hovering hoof, waiting for it to finish its approach and for the inevitable pain it would bring with it. And approach it did, as Pinkie Pie booped her gently on the nose.

“Hi Twilight! It’s good to see you again. It took you forever to get to the door though - you weren’t sleeping, were you?” The pink pony tilted her head, hoof still resting gently on Twilight’s nose. It smelt like flour, and Twilight had to fight back a sneeze. After letting it rest there for a moment of long, awkward silence Twilight took a step back, forcing herself to look irritated.

“Hi Pinkie. Sorry – I was just reading that book your sister wrote. It’s really very –” She began, hoping that the party pony wouldn’t call her bluff. She needn’t have worried; Pinkie Pie had other things on her mind. Such as the book she had extracted from…apparently nowhere at all and was now waving in front of Twilight’s face.

“I bought you a present! It’s a book! We wrote it! I thought you’d want a copy since you like books and you did help me write it and all so I figured it was only fair! So here you go, one copy of –” She was cut off by the unicorn enveloping the book in a magical field and snatching it away.

“…Treatise on Rockyus Pieicus by Professor Snuggleton and Doctor Sprinkles?” She stared at Pinkie flatly, for just a moment, as the Pink Pony bobbed her head up and down excitedly.

“Yup! You’re Doctor Sprinkles! I thought it was the perfect name because you’re such a smarty pants and it sounds like your name. Sparkle, Sprinkle, Sparkle, Sprinkle. See? I was going to call you Tutti-Fruiti but it just didn’t sound right.”

“Uh….huh.” Twilight turned the book over, mumbling absentmindedly. “Pinkie, this book is a thousand pages at least. Did you really write this whole thing yesterday?”

“Sure did! But you helped a bunch! Hey Twilight, what do you do when you like somepony?”

“You ask them out.” She muttered, adding, “This isn’t possible. Is…is this published? Did you publish this? I can’t have this attached to my name Pinkie!”

“It’s not attached to _your_ name silly. It’s attached to Doctor Sprinkles! And I guess to Rocky’s too. Hey, do you want to go out sometime?”

“I’d love to.” She said it without thinking, opening the book and flipping through the pages as she spoke. “Pinkie, this is really impressive. How did you do this?”

“Awww. Thanks, Sprinkles! I’m really glad you like it. It was really hard, but it was all worth it if you like it! So, when they say yes what comes next?”

“Hm? I dunno. Kissing and stuff, I guess.” She blinked, and thought for a moment about what she had just said. Then what she had said before that. And before that. Slowly, she turned to stare into the wide, shining eyes that belonged to that paradoxical pony. “Wait, what did you just say? Did you just…?”

Pinkie kissed her then, and the book fell to the floor with a thud. That was okay. There would be time for books later. Right now, she had nonsense to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: Someone goes to seek advice from an unexpected source.


	28. Baking With Dashie

Try as she might, Pinkie Pie couldn’t stop grinning – and try she had, because today was a serious day and it called for serious ponies. Today she stood alone, and had her second chance. Today she would prove herself worthy, and show those around her that she wasn’t just a silly, goofy, ridiculous pony that liked to throw parties – she was a super duper silly filly party pony goofball who could be counted on.

Today, Pinkie Pie stood in the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner - and it belonged to _her_.

Well, it didn’t _actually_ belong to her – it still belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Cake really, what with it being their bakery and all, but that wasn’t really the point well it _kinda_ was because she didn’t want anypony to think that she was some kind of bakery thief ‘cause that would make ponies think she couldn’t be trusted because really what kind of pony would steal a bakery? Not her, that was for sure – though if she did steal a bakery she’d go down in history as the pony who could steal _whole entire buildings_. That, she decided, would be the single best prank in history – just as long as she put everything back later. Maybe with more cookies. Or maybe with less.  It really depended on how hungry she got.

But the pranks would have to wait. Today the Cakes had been kind enough to give her another chance even after she practically poisoned all those poor ponies the last time they’d left her in charge — at the thought her grin faltered, just a little, but didn’t disappear. She’d let everypony down before. Especially Applejack  — Applejack was the best baker in Ponyville, and Pinkie had completely ruined her cupcakes! Sure, Twilight said it was Applejack’s fault but she knew her purple pal was just trying to make her feel better; there was no way Applejack would ever have made a mistake like that. Nopony would. Except dumb old Pinkie Pie.

No! Thinking like that was bad! That was a bad place for thoughts to go, especially her thoughts. She didn’t really want to relive her last episode, when she’d grabbed up all those…things and decided they were alive. She’d really believed it too – the flour sack, the turnips, the dust ball…. Poor Gummy had been terrified, and Rocky hadn’t spoken to her for _weeks_ afterwards! Today was a happy day for happy thoughts. She was  going to prove she could be counted on, and that she wasn’t just a Ponyville’s Premier Party Pinkie but also – in the words of her Rainbow – the best, most badflank baker ever.

Pinkie didn’t really know if she wanted to be badflank; if she was being honest she wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but she was pretty sure she wanted to be goodflank, not badflank. But that was okay; when Dashie had stopped laughing she had patted Pinkie on the head and promised her with that cute little grin that she was ‘totally that too.’

The thought of Dashie made her smile grow just a little bit wider, and as she spun where she stood  mixing bowl in hoof, she was positively beaming. There sat Dashie, a tiny little chef’s hat perched atop her tiny little head and a wooden spoon casually leaning on her shoulder as she struggled valiantly to stir the mix. She wasn’t getting very far, but that was okay – Dashie meant a lot to Pinkie, and that she’d gone to all this trouble to help her almost made her start crying again. But at least this time they were happy tears.

On impulse she set the bowl down and pulled little Rainbow Dash into the tightest, warmest, bestest hug she had in her, remembering all over again how lucky she really was.

It had been Fluttershy who gave her the doll, originally, as a present for she and Dashie’s first anniversary – she’d given Dashie one too, but that was of Pinkie and not of Dashie so it really wasn’t quite as special as her one was. Ever since she’d gotten it little Dash had gone everywhere with her – much to the embarrassment of big Dashie, who didn’t really like it very much when Pinkie pulled out her tiny twin in public and started doing the voice.

But this morning she hadn’t been able to find her. Or the real Dashie either. She had woken up and they’d both been gone and she’d been so scared because her and Dashie had been fighting when she’d gone to sleep and she had to make sure they weren’t _still_ fighting and make it all okay because she’d said things she didn’t mean and she really hoped that Dashie hadn’t meant some of what she said and…and...

Pinkie bit down on her lip to stop the tears coming fresh, and focused on what had happened next instead. She’d been sitting downstairs just before the bakery opened, crying like the silly filly she was, when a tiny little head had popped up over the edge of the table and stared straight at her with bright purple button eyes.

“What’s wrong Pinkie? Why’re you crying?” It had asked, adorable blue bobbing as it did so. She had stared at it in wonder for a moment before she had answered, barely able to believe her eyes.

“I…I thought you were gone. I thought I’d never see you again. I…I thought you hated me!” She had tried to keep the hitch from her voice, but hadn’t quite succeeded. Without a word the little doll had climbed up, all on her own, and raced across the table to latch onto Pinkie’s face and nuzzle her.

“Oh,” Said the voice from behind her as a hoof came to rest on her back, rubbing it softly, “Nah, I don’t hate you. That’s dumb – I’d never hate you, but especially not for wanting me to be here on your big day! I mean, that what I wanted too. They just kinda….conflicted is all.”

“You mean it?” She had whispered.

“Yep, sure do. And…I’m sorry I said this was less important than my trials. It’s not.”

“But it _is_ _!_ This might be your only chance to impress the Wonderbolts and I’m being all greedy and selfish and I shoulda –“

“You should’ve let me know a little sooner is what you should have done – and that’s the only mistake you made. You’re like, the least selfish pony I know – except maaaaaybe Fluttershy. And that’s only a maybe. And what you want matters just as much as what I want. Heck, it might matter more.”

“No! It can matter the same, but it doesn’t matter more!”

She had felt the Pegasus shrug as Dashie’s forelegs wrapped around her middle and squeezed her gently. “The point is, stuff happens. Just because we’re gonna be apart doesn’t mean we don’t love each other, right?”

Pinkie had nodded, pressing closer to the one she loved, and mumbled, “I’m sorry I said you didn’t care.”

“Don’t sweat it, Pinkie. I know you didn’t mean it. I’m sorry I called baking dumb. It’s not.”

“I know, silly. I’m sorry I called you a buttface.”

Dash had snorted then and kissed her gently on the cheek, “To be fair, I was totally being a buttface.”

Pinkie had grinned then, giggling as she spoke. “Totally.”

They had laughed together, for a while, and then Pinkie had reached up to detach the little doll from her face and look at it. “Dashie, I’m not imagining things am I? Dashie moved, right?”

“Heck yeah she did! When I got up this morning I didn’t want  to ditch you on your big day, you know? But I didn’t know what to do, ‘cause I need this too. And then, awesome as I am, I figured it out! I grabbed Danger Dash here and I got the egghead to magic her up! So she’s gonna stay and help you out today – I’ll be right here with you the whole time!”

Pinkie hadn’t said anything for a long moment, staring at the doll as it leaned against the wall and tried to look cool. It was too adorable to really pull it off, but that just made her love it even more.

“Dashie?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the best pony ever. You know that, right?”

“Yep. But thanks for saying it anyways.”

“I love you, Dashie.”

“I love you too, Pinkie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this wonderful piece of art  
> http://aurarrius.deviantart.com/art/Baking-311000190


	29. Daring Do: Awakening

_Flying._

_She remembered flying, from before. She had had wings then. Or she thought she had. It was hard to be sure, anymore. She had been so many things. Some had flown. Some had not. Once she had been a butterfly, dancing from flower to flower with shredded wings as an army of bees chased her, intent on ripping her apart. Once she had been a dragon, soaring through the sky raining fire down on a village full of screaming yellow ponies. They had cried and wept and called her by name._

_It seemed strange to her, that she couldn’t remember her name anymore. Did she have a name? She had had one once, but she had lost it somewhere along the way. Did that mean it wasn’t hers, anymore? She didn’t know. There were a lot of things she didn’t know anymore. Her name. What face she wore. Who the ponies around her were, and why she had seen them in her dreams. Why her body didn’t change from day to day, hour to hour, minute to minute. Why she hadn’t died yet, to begin again as something else._

_But she knew that she wanted to fly._

_They knew it too. She had seen it in their worried eyes and heard it in their hushed whispers. They were afraid. Were they afraid for her? Or were they afraid of her, of what she would find? She didn’t know.  But she did know some things. She knew that the yellow pony, the one who had died screaming times beyond counting and yet seemed unchanged, cried over her. She had heard the apologies that one whispered, when she thought she was sleeping._

_She wasn’t sleeping. She never slept anymore. Life was a dream now – maybe always had been – and so she didn’t need to close her eyes._

_She knew the blue one had bought her here, taken her from where she belonged. And she knew she hated her for it. Things had been simple before. Run, don’t walk. Walk, don’t run. Save them, kill them, love them, burn them. Don’t bend. Don’t break. Do whatever it takes to survive, and then die anyway. No time for thought. No time to know._

_But she knew things now. And she knew that she was empty inside. No thoughts. No memories, No soul. Something was missing, and she didn’t know how to find it. She had tried. She had wandered and wandered until her strange, weak body failed her. She had collapsed in the dirt and lay there for days waiting for him to find her, only for the pink one to pick her up and carry her back here. To the box._

_It was small and quiet and loud and fearful, just like…_

_Like what?_

_It didn’t matter. Except that it was all that mattered. Here, in this place, with only her thoughts echoing through the terrifying sameness of the dark room, something gnawed at her mind like the rats that had gnawed at her flesh. But this was worse, somehow. There had been pain, there. Real. Visceral. Something to grasp at in a world made of shadows._

_Here it was different. Here she was the shadow in a world made of realities._

_But she knew things now. Some of them were things she had been. Some of them were things she had done. People, places, nightmares and endings. But above it all, as she stared through the window at the grey, swirling sky – ever changing and yet still so very much the same – she knew longing._

_In the centre of the storm it sat. A pale fortress filled with flashes of light that roared like a dragon. Tall, proud and fading. It changed, when she looked away. Pieces shifted. Rearranged themselves. Fixed themselves. Crumbling walls became tall spires became demons became doorways became dancing lights that split the sky, breaking it apart before fading away. Perhaps they were shadows too. She didn’t know._

_But she wanted to. Because she knew things now, and above all the things she knew she knew that that place – that swirling nightmare in a world not its own, a bastion of chaos and an echo of him – was meant for her. Perhaps it would contain her memories. Or her name. Perhaps it would whisper to her, and tell her why her heart ached whenever the yellow one was near. Perhaps it would burn her, destroy her, cast her down. Perhaps she would be like the lights, and find out what she was meant for in the instant before she faded away._

_That would be okay. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew. She had already done what she was meant for. She had already played this game. She didn’t know it she had won or lost, just that she had left the board early._

_And she had cheated, if he was to be believed. That was okay, too. As long as she had won. Winning was all that mattered to her, now._

_And that was the why, wasn’t it? The one constant she held within her. Winning was all that mattered…and that was wrong. She wanted other things to matter. She wanted to find the laughter and the joy that she could hear but not feel. She wanted to be whole again._

_The thing…the ruin…was a challenge, meant for her. That was good. She liked challenges. Perhaps she hadn’t always, but she did now. And she’d beaten them before. Beaten him before. Never for long, and she always paid for it. But something told her that here, in this strange, static world, once would be enough._

_She leaned forward, hooves shaking in anticipation, and pushed the window open. They didn’t think she could do that, anymore. They had sealed it. But it opened this time. Because he wanted it to. She was playing right into his hands._

_As she pushed herself from the window and forced her tired, aching, clumsy wings to carry her up, she felt a flicker of fear. She hadn’t been afraid for a very long time. Fear was good. Real things were afraid sometimes. And she **would** be real again. Or she would be nothing._

_As she forced herself onwards the sky came ever closer, a swirling expanse of blackness and sound that rushed forth to consume her._

_The sky was falling, and Daring Do rose to meet it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: An ancient pegasus ruin floats into the skies above Ponyville.


	30. Guardian Angel

Walking sucked at the best of times – it was slow, boring, and it took forever to get where you were going. Ever since she’d first taken to the sky she’d made it a point to never, ever walk if she didn’t have to:  flying was just better, and that meant walking was a waste of time. That’s what she’d told herself, anyways. Until she met ‘Shy. Walking hadn’t been so bad, after that. Still slow, and still pointless…but maybe she’d kinda liked taking her time and just talking with ‘Shy.

Maybe. A little. Whatever.

The point was that walking officially sucked, and today it had raced right into sucktown, gotten elected mayor and declared that every stupid step had to hurt like being punched in the face by a griffon. But at least she had somepony to lean on – even if it had to be the last pony in Cloudsdale she wanted to talk to right now. Which it wasn’t. But Dash was pretending it was, and as far as she was concerned it was the same thing.

She took another step, and hissed as pain shot through her – not the worst pain she’d ever been in, but enough that she let out a short string of bad words as her legs buckled under her. She didn’t fall, though – the bigger, dumber yellow pony beside her held her steady, one wing draped over her like she was a baby that needed protecting. It was humiliating, and she didn’t need it. She didn’t need help, she didn’t need friends, and she didn’t need _saving._

And yet that treacherous voice in the back of her mind kept whispering _“It’s nice though, isn’t it? Knowing someone will save you?”_

And the rest of her almost wanted to agree. That was…bad. Stupid. Stupid of her, and stupid of Fluttershy. Sure, the other Pegasus had dragged her away from the Griffons – raced in and pulled her right out of the centre of them, moving a whole heck of a lot faster than Dash had ever seen her move. Sure, she’d carried her into the empty school before her wings had failed and they’d had to land. And sure, she’d had no real reason to do it. But that didn’t mean Dash had to be _grateful_. She knew the Pegasus had to have her own reasons – maybe she liked having a little blue bodyguard, and knew Dash couldn’t do that if her wings were broken.

Though she was pretty sure at least one of them _was_ broken. And one of her legs, too – it felt the same as last time, at least. Whatever. The point was that ‘Shy hadn’t done it for her. She couldn’t have – she wasn’t _allowed_ to have. Ponies didn’t help her, and she didn’t help ponies. She was out for herself, just like everypony else.

“Dash? Are you okay?” The timid, quavering voice cut through her thoughts and she pointedly ignored it, keeping her eyes dead ahead as she took another step. “Um…I mean…I know you’re not okay, of course, but do you think you can keep going? You’re slowing down, and it looks like you’re hurting an awful lot.”

She didn’t answer – wouldn’t answer. She didn’t need to be babied, and she wasn’t gonna let it happen. Not now and not ever. She was Rainbow Danger Dash, and the world was never going to forget it.

“If…if you don’t answer me I can’t tell how you’re doing. I mean, if you need to stop we can – but we need to do it now. They’ll find us soon.”

Dash still didn’t answer. If she kept her mouth shut, everything would be okay. ‘Shy would get scared and race off, just like everypony else did. She’d be safe. Sure, Dash’d end up with a few more scars and she’d be stuck on the ground for a while, but the Griffons didn’t care about ‘Shy anymore. They wanted Dash – she knew for a fact she’d at least put a crack in the big ones beak.

“Rainbow Dash, you need to answer me right now. Please. Otherwise I’ll have to find out for myself.”

She took another step forward. Fluttershy let her go. As her legs buckled under her and she collapsed to the ground with a sharp cry, she heard the stupid traitor whisper “I’m sorry, Dash.”

But what came next surprised her. Fluttershy didn’t run, even with the taunts from the idiots chasing them getting louder and louder. Instead the Pegasus lifted her slowly back to her hooves and led her into a side room – just a small classroom, with some desks and a window and a closet. Any other day she’d have bolted for the window but today, unable to fly and barely able to walk, all the room was to them was a dead end.

If Fluttershy realised this she didn’t show any sign of it, kicking the door closed behind them and looking around the room as she chewed her lower lip. Dash had to roll her eyes at that – even when she was being stupid, ‘Shy couldn’t seem to help being adorable.

“So what now, Shy?” She was a little surprised to hear herself speak, but she supposed it was okay. They were dead anyways – might as well go down in good company. “We sit in a box and wait for them to find us?”

Fluttershy looked at her and, with a small smile that somehow made her believe it would all be okay, said, “Yes. That’s it exactly.”

There was no good answer to that. So she went with her old standby.

“What?”

‘Shy didn’t answer, instead guiding her over to the closet which sat in the far corner of the room with the key still in the door.

“Dash, do you trust me?”  

“Yeah, of course I do.” She lied easily as the other pony pulled the door open.

“I’m glad. Then I need you to listen to me, okay? You’re going to get inside here and I’m going to lock you in. They’ll be here soon – but if you stay quiet they won’t notice you. You saw me earlier – you know I can move fast enough to get them away, and then I can come back for you. What do you say?”

_“No.”_ She hissed it sharply, glaring at the other pony. She wasn’t about to let her only friend do something so dumb – and there was no guarantee ‘Shy would ever come back for her.”

“Oh. Um…I see.” Fluttershy frowned, a little, and then let out a low sigh. “I’m sorry, Rainbow. I wish it hadn’t come to this.”

“Come to _wh_ –“ Her words were cut short by a squeal of pain as Fluttershy let her go and she landed heavily on the hard floor of the closet. Before she could react the other pony had shut the door and she heard the key click in the lock.

_“Let me out of here right now!”_ She tried to shriek, but all that came out was a scared, frightened whisper. Fluttershy didn’t answer, but she heard the door to the classroom open, and then close. A few moments later she heard them.

“Well lookie what we’ve got here – it’s Klutzershy, without her stupid little friend to watch her flanks for her. Where’d she go, Klutzershy? Finally realise what a waste of time you are?”

There was a brief pause, and when the voice spoke again it was dumbfounded.

“ _What_ did you just say to me?”

And then Fluttershy, as clear and strong as Dash had ever heard her. “I said ‘at least I’m not a coward like _you_.”

Dash’s heart froze in her chest, and not long after came the screaming, the crying. She slammed against the door, trying to force it open. Trying to break it down – but it wouldn’t budge. All she could do was sit there, and listen to her friend – her _best_ friend – take the beating that had been meant for her.

It was hours – many hours – of terrifying, horrible silence before the key turned in the lock again. And when Dash set eyes on her bleeding friends swollen, bruised face there were tears in her eyes. As she launched herself forward, burying her face in her friends mane with loud sobs and quiet whispered apologies, she knew for the first time that she had a friend.

And she knew that she would never, ever let Fluttershy be hurt again.

Especially not for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: Somepony is stuck in the closet and can’t get out.


End file.
